Shadow Tactician: To Challenge Fate
by TheSilentChloey
Summary: We all know the basic story. A young princess from a doomed world goes back in time to prevent the calamity from happening again. However what if she had a companion who just so happened to be a tactical genius? Can Caleb (Avatar/Robin) tip the scales and save two worlds? Or will he fail and fall to Grima? Title may change rated M for safety.
1. I: Arrival in the Past

**Chapter I: Arrival in the Past**

 _We all know the basic story. Prince Chrom found the ex-Tactician of Plegia Lady Robin who was doing her best in fleeing from the Grimleal who at that point in time were beginning to prepare for the rise of Grima, the Fell Dragon although the reasons are not clear as to why she suddenly made to leave her home country and turn her back on the cult that she had significant ties to. What was clear was that she carried warning of a war that the Ylisseans were ill prepared for However not everyone believed her and it took the death of the exalt to make them see her words were true. Even then some had believed the woman a spy until Prince Chrom revealed that she had been the one to save his life...she was the one that was behind the dramatic rescue of the Duke of Themis' daughter Maribelle and other tactical victories for Ylisse that they would not have had if Robin had not helped them. The fact that she had essentially been branded a traitor by King Gangrel on the battle field was enough to convince the council of her intentions. Although why in the same token she had chosen to turn her back on her people remained a mystery. However the assistance that she gave Prince Chrom and House Ylisse was more than enough in the eyes of some._

 _When she gave birth to a small boy it had been quite a shock, as no one had known that she was carrying, let alone that she was with child as she some how was able to keep it from everyone. Even so she still continued to be an asset to House Ylisse to the best of her abilities. She named the tiny boy Caleb and made quite certain that he was trained to be her successor clearly._

 _Everyone wondered why she insisted on training the boy in battle tactics and strategy. Most people didn't know about what Robin was actually planning, she_ knew _that Grima needed a vessel in order to enter the physical world, she knew that her son would have to finish her work if it came to her own life was ended. She hadn't said it to him directly; rather she had been avoiding it as much as possible as she didn't want to face the reality of what was to come. She would not be able to stop the Grimleal...only her son could, he had the heart of Grima, the mark on his right hand was proof of that. He was what the Grimleal had been praying for and Robin didn't want that for her son. She wanted him to live in a world that was not tainted by the Grimleal's ideals, she wanted to give him a future of his own choosing; to see the world with an open mind and free soul. Robin knew however that it wasn't that easy. She'd gone to Libra, a priest of Naga in desperation to save the boy. Libra had been shocked by what Robin was asking of him, but he realised that Robin was being serious._

 _Even with the help of Naga the curse of Grima remained. She'd never told Caleb of course. She didn't want him to have that burden to bare. However Robin felt it was best to take the fight to the boy's absolute nut case of a father. Validar's name sent chills down Robin's spine even though it had been almost fifteen years since they'd seen one another. Robin's plan was to end the man's life in the hopes that it would stop the Grimleal from trying to resurrect Grima. Even so, the fact of the matter was that despite everything that the young woman had done it was all undone the moment the Fell Dragon awakened._

 _She had been blind-sided by the fact that the Grimleal already had a vessel and that vessel had been waiting for them to come. She and Prince Chrom were both killed, and in that moment the young Caleb experienced a head ache like no other. He had known that his mother had been killed, although how he knew was a different matter all together._

 _No one believed him and it wasn't until Lady Maribelle struggled back to the palace with the Falchion injured to the point that healers knew she wouldn't be able to live much longer that they realised the boy might have actually known what happened. It was only as Maribelle told them the horrific news that the people looked at Caleb with a sense of pity. Ylisse's Grandmaster was dead as well as the Exalt. Both were killed by a hooded figure who Maribelle had never seen before and she had not been able to see the face of her husband's killer. It was shocking enough to see the figure kill Chrom without so much as flinching, but the death that was reserved for Robin was truly horrific. The woman wasn't just killed according to Maribelle; she was slaughtered, body ripped apart limb from limb while she was still alive and screaming._

Caleb yawned as he struggled to get warm in the cold night air. The fact that he was awake even though it was cold was a miracle as he'd expected to have frozen to death by now, especially since there was nothing left to burn, save for some tomes, but those were needed in combat. It helped though that there was a young blue haired woman resting against his side in an effort to keep herself warm as well. Caleb had put the coat that his mother had given him years ago over her lithe frame in the hope that it would shield her from the bitterly cold wind that was cutting though their camp. Grima was to blame for everything that had happened. If not for that damnable dragon Caleb would have been able to have his mother and hear the wisdom her kindness provided. He wouldn't have felt so afraid with her voice to guide him. He looked over his sleeping companion. She'd been through so much that it didn't surprise him that she had nightmares, as he often had nightmares himself especially after what had happened when Grima came to destroy Ylisstol, both of them running for their very lives while Lissa bought them the time they all needed to escape. Even now Lissa's death troubled the young man. To see her be burnt like that...it upset him greatly. He frowned as he looked at his sleeping companion. She wasn't just his companion, she was Caleb's closest friend and it pained him to see her sleeping so uneasily and knowing that there was little that he could do to change the situation for her. He could see the pain on her face as the nightmares haunted her and it hurt. He didn't move but knew that it was almost time to change the watch. The young man sighed as he looked over the darkness slowly greying to a dull half-light that had been their entire world ever since Grima had been awakened. Sprawled beyond him were the others of their travelling group, shielded by Minerva, Gerome's wyvern. Caleb could see that Gerome was starting to stir, and knew that it would be a matter of time before the rest of the group stirred. His companion seemed to sense that it was time to wake as he felt her move.

The journey that they had to make was far from an easy one. As the children had all but one of the gemstones needed to perform the awakening of Naga, they were told by the divine dragon that they couldn't stop Grima in their world. She told them that their only hope was to go back in time to prevent the Fell Dragon awakening. It was decided that they would have to avoid their parents entirely as they didn't want to force their parents to get together for their sakes; Caleb felt it wasn't the right thing to do as he was certain that they would easily become compromised unless they told the truth to Chrom and the elder shepherds of the past. They seemed to know though that things would change for better or worse once they crossed that line of time. Caleb followed Lucina as closely as possible, having heard Naga tell them that they could very well end up as much as twenty or more years ahead of Grima's awakening. Caleb was running as everyone tried to get ahead of Grima's risen that were following them. Caleb even managed to create a barrier that didn't last as long as he'd hoped. All the same they had to run...they had to get moving...

The world that Caleb stepped into was a far cry from the world that he'd left. True there was fire, but this seemed to be rather pale compared to the destructive fire that Grima had made. It was more or less a fire that Caleb was scared of yes, but not terrified by. Close before him was Lucina and he raced to get towards his friend, "Marth!" He cried running forwards as "Marth" was holding back the axe from a risen that was threatening a very familiar figure. Caleb let out a loud battle cry and ran forwards, "Thoron!" the risen turned to see what had made that noise and as it did so it was hit by a blast of powerful magic. Caleb hastened forward and panted, "Lord Marth are you alright?!"

Lucina looked at him briefly before realising that Caleb was using their code name for her. She responded with as masculine a voice as she could muster,

"I am fine thanks to you Kris,"

"I'm just relieved that I made it in time," Caleb replied then he turn his attention to the figure whom Lucina had been protecting, "Are you alright, Milady?" he asked gently,

"Uh...yeah...I'm fine..." the youthful cleric responded shakily,

"That was quite an entrance," Caleb turned to the sound of a voice that he missed so much that he almost felt like crying. The man that walked towards them was the man whom Caleb respected the most out of all the male shepherds; Chrom. Even though Caleb was a young man now Chrom still held the height advantage. A rueful grin hit Caleb's face, he sure was glad to see Chrom.

Chrom looked at the two strangers that had saved his sister, Lissa. One wore blue clothing akin to what the Hero King Marth would have worn, the other had his face hidden by what was clearly a Plegian coat. The man under the coat seemed to be smiling at them then that smile faded, "Lord Marth," He said turning to his companion, "There are more of them in the forest, what should we do?"

The masked man appeared to frown in response, "Do you have a strategy Kris?" The masked man's voice sounded a lot higher than the hooded one's did. Perhaps the one with the mask was the younger of the pair, of course in that moment there was a thunder of hooves as two figures raced to join them,

"Frederick! Robin!" Lissa cried suddenly and Chrom realised that he needed to talk to his new tactician, right away.

Caleb watched as his mother took in the risen that had appeared, "Chrom, Frederick I want the pair of you to stay up front," She said rapidly assessing the situation, "Lissa I need you to stay with Chrom to heal any injuries he might get," Robin turned then to look at Caleb and he got the feeling that she was trying to assess him. He however felt Lucina grip his arm,

"We'll take care of the creatures to the north," Caleb spoke, "We'll leave this group to you,"

Robin blinked taken aback by the young man's voice, "Very well," was all she said before the pair raced off to the north.

Caleb and Lucina easily cleared out the risen in the north. Caleb worked well with Lucina and the pair quickly over powered the beasts. They arrived to see if Robin's group needed any help and Lucina made no move to speak. Caleb looked at them and felt a pang in his chest. Here was _his_ mother...but not his mother in the same token. She was younger for a start, her hair was a short bob with her fringe resting over her left eye that she'd lost escaping from Validar the first time, the coat that she wore didn't have as much wear, she seemed less experienced...Caleb halted his thoughts when he looked at her remaining eye. She was frowning at them, and Caleb recognised that particular expression. She was trying to read them,

"It seems that we have vanquished the last of the creatures," Frederick spoke waking Caleb out of his revere,

"We have finished with them as well," Caleb said, looking towards Lucina for guidance, she gave a brief nod,

"Then it seems that we have slain them all," The knight said,

"Um, I never got to thank you two...for before." Lissa hesitated slightly, still shaken from what had transpired, Caleb felt a stab of sympathy for her but did his best to keep his face straight, "So...thank you, you were both very brave," Caleb saw Lucina's mouth twitch and he knew that she was relieved that her aunt was fine,

"I want to thank you both for saving my sister's life, I'm Chrom. Might I ask what your names are?" Chrom asked,

"You may call me Marth and my companion here Kris," Lucina responded speaking for the first time,

"Marth? Kris?" Chrom said looking at them, "After the heroic king of old and his comrade? You both certainly fought well, where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I'm not here to talk about us," Lucina said sternly, "This world is teetering on the brink of a horrific calamity. What you saw tonight was just a prelude, you have been warned," Lucina turned to leave and Caleb hastened to follow her. They didn't speak for a good hour as they had a lot of ground to cover,

"Lucina," Caleb said softly, "Where to next?" He asked,

"We need to find the others," She said suddenly, "Do you think that they made it Caleb?"

"I'm sure that they did," He said calmly, "And we'll just have to do what we can in the meantime,"

"Right," She sighed, "To Regna Ferox to save the champion Lon'qu,"

Caleb nodded and spoke, "We'll need some supplies, but that shouldn't be too much of a challenge,"

Lucina nodded, "Alright then let's go!"

And Caleb held onto the hope that they would actually make the future change. He would have to make sure that he did his best to assist Lucina in her task. He had to.


	2. II: Regna Ferox

**Chapter II: Regna Ferox**

Caleb sighed as the first of the sun's rays began to change the world much more than he'd seen in a long time. They actually glowed orange from the purplish blue that he was used to seeing all of the time. He winced as the light grew ever stronger as his eyes had been adjusted to nothing but almost imperceptible light that had been all they had. Caleb found himself marvelling at the beauty that he'd not realised he missed in a very long time. He frowned as he looked at himself. He was going to need to bathe.

Luckily for the young man there was a river not far from where they were camping where he could have a wash without being spotted by Lucina (after all she didn't need to see him in any state of undress) so he carefully looked around himself to make sure that all was well before taking off his coat. The reflection in the water showed a young rather tired looking boy rather than a man, his short wavy blond hair slightly sticking up at the back with a stubborn cow-lick that refused to sit flat even though it had been under a hood until he'd removed the coat. Caleb had not realised that one of his eyes was brown, while the other was blue and marvelled at the strangeness of it. His nose somewhat small although the rest of his face was rather thin. He was thin. Not as lithe as Lucina; an unhealthy thin. He resolved to get something for them to eat later as he took of his vambraces. With those off he got to work on his leather cuirass, carefully laying it over his coat. The light sleeveless shirt that he wore underneath it was the next thing to be removed. He winced as he caught sight of the bruises that he had and judging by their colour they'd left the future less than a day ago.

The bruises had been caused by Kjelle's somewhat brutal physical training; training that no matter how hard Caleb tried, he could never do well at all. He sighed as the last of his clothing was added to the pile he'd made. He stepped into the water and suppressed a sharp cry as the cold current made him shudder. Thankfully it wasn't too cold and he adjusted to it. He had to keep from grimacing as he dipped under the water. He didn't like getting water in his ears.

Once he was sure that he was about as clean as he was going to get he waded back towards the bank of the river. His hair was still wet and he would need a bit to dry off. He frowned as there was a breeze that he didn't expect. With a sigh he used wind magic to get as dry as he could before he redressed. He'd gotten his platoons on when he heard the rustle of the leaves, "Caleb where are you?"

' _Shit_!' Caleb thought, ' _I'm not even fully dressed...Lucina is going to have a heart attack if she sees the bruises I got from Kjelle_!'

The sound drew closer as the young tactician desperately tried to calm down and at least get his sleeveless shirt on before Lucina saw the worst of the bruises, Caleb knew without a doubt she was going to see some of them and he wanted to make sure she didn't see too much.

"Are you alright?" Lucina asked coming into view,

"Peachy," Caleb responded quickly, pulling on his boots, now all he needed to do was to get his vambraces and coat on and the bruises would be hidden from Lucina...

"Those bruises...they're from Kjelle aren't they," Lucina said sternly. Caleb sighed, "Caleb! You should be more careful!"

"I was being careful Lucy," Caleb said through slightly gritted teeth, as sure enough Lucina had seen what he didn't want her to see. The angry dark splotches on his arms caused by Kjelle's lance hitting him when he wasn't fast enough to block it. Thankfully she didn't see the others.

"I highly doubt that," Lucina frowned as Caleb got his leather cuirass back on, "I know what you're like,"

"Of course you do Lucy," Caleb muttered pulling his vambraces on, hiding the mark on his right hand once more,

"What was that?" Lucina said suddenly firm,

"Nothing Lucy," Caleb sighed, and Lucina frowned then she looked down at the ground,

"Caleb...it's just...I don't want to lose you like we lost our parents..." Caleb looked at Lucina and saw that she was struggling to control her emotions again,

"Lucina," He said gently now, "you're not going to lose me, I promise," he was almost fully dressed, "I'm a tactician remember," he rested a gentle hand on Lucina's shoulder once his coat was back on, and saw a small smile on her face, "Hmm it's not quite there, but a start. Come on Lucy let's go save Lon'qu."

"Right," Lucina said as Caleb removed his hand from her shoulder and was already tucking away his tome, "After I have some time to bathe,"

"Of course," Caleb said leaving the clearing so he wouldn't see anything that he wasn't supposed to, "Let me know when you're ready to travel again Lucy,"

The trip to Regna Ferox was both difficult and time consuming. Not only were there risen to contend with but bandits as well. Luckily for Caleb he was travelling with one of the most skilled swords-men or rather swords-women in the world at this point in time. Chrom being the only exception to that rule and perhaps his mother, but Caleb knew she was better at magic than swords. He stayed close to support Lucina with each fight that they'd had with risen or bandits. They were about halfway towards Regna Ferox when Lucina decided that they would stop in a local town.

Caleb had been meaning to get some supplies and information regarding the gemstones' locations. He sadly wasn't able to glean all that much. What he did find out however was that there was a tournament in Regna Ferox that would decide the ruling Khan (which he knew already, but confirmation that it wasn't too far away was good news at any rate it meant that they weren't too far ahead of their mark to changing fate). As he arrived to the camp he and Lucina had set up that afternoon, he told her about it; Lucina gripped her rapier tightly clearly in thought. Caleb left her for the moment checking what he'd managed to get from the merchant.

The food was good, Caleb gave Lucina a slightly larger portion than his own as she needed it more than he did. He was nose deep in a tome that had listed various combat skills. In his study he came across one that was most interesting. He looked up at Lucina who looked exhausted, and he knew that he felt just as tired. "Hey Lucy," Caleb said softly, trying not to startle her,

"Hmm?" Lucina looked up at Caleb mildly confused, "Yes Caleb?"

"I was thinking of us trying to learn something that might help in combat," He said stifling a yawn,

Lucina sighed. Of course Caleb was one to think of skills that could be used in combat. He was a tactician after all. She didn't know how he'd gotten that book but it seemed to interest him to no end. Funnily enough Lucina was in the mood to see what he had to say, "Anything else?" Lucina asked, waiting to see what Caleb would say as more often then not she found that he was surprisingly wise beyond his years, having helped her get out of a lot of scrapes in the past as well as helping her find all of the Shepherd's children, locating the gemstones and the stellar escape from their time into the past. Both had been through quite a lot all things considered, now that Lucina had time to stop and think a bit. It was good to have Caleb by her side and he never seemed to disappoint her,

"Well," Caleb began, "There are quite a few skills that are passive, some that tend to "activate" under certain conditions and others that seem to require a degree of focus to use properly,"

Lucina leant forward at his words, "And they are useful?" She asked knowing that he wouldn't actually talk about things that were not useful to them,

"Yeah," Caleb replied, "Although there are some that seem to stem solely from your bloodline, like Aether and Ignus,"

"Ignus huh?" Lucina mused,

"It's said that Ignus requires maximum focus to use as it blurs the line between mana and your physical strength. Aether is similar but it allows you to recover from some wounds while adding to your potential damage output by over coming your opponent's defences or magical resistance if you use a tome,"

"It sounds really complicated," Lucina said,

"It can be," Caleb admitted, "But mother was a great teacher,"

Lucina sighed. She was glad that she had Caleb by her side even if she didn't always understand what the young man was talking about. She supposed that she would eventually work it out. After all Caleb often ended up explaining things in a way that made some sense.

Three weeks had passed since Caleb had bought the tome and each night that they had to themselves saw Caleb reading it. He knew that he had to catch up to his mother's level of skill somehow. Even so the young man focused on what he had to do. Not only that he was looking for leads as best he could about all of the others who had come back in time with them, he was also trying to make certain that he could find the gemstones and make certain they remained in the right hands.

So far there were no leads on the others. Not even Yarne or Nah could be found...and they were Taguel and Manakete respectively rare beings that people would notice in a heart beat. Caleb groaned in frustration as he desperately tried to think of where they would all be. Caleb feared that the worst had come to pass as they travelled to Regna Ferox. So far not a single person was to be found that matched any of the descriptions that Caleb was looking for...although there was one potential lead on Laurent that was promising; if it wasn't a hoax. Even so, Caleb knew it wasn't going to be easy to find them all, he hoped that they had all arrived.

Chrom and the shepherds soon found themselves fighting what the council had decided to dub as 'risen'. Robin seemed to look quite pale but he noticed that she was an incredible tactician. She knew what she was doing and the fight was easily ended...at least that was what it seemed to him. There were some injuries but between Lissa's staff and Virion's elixers they were fine. It also helped that Robin and Miriel were both able to weaken the risen with magic ambushing them while the rest of the shepherds were able to fight the risen.

Caleb and Lucina made their way to the border of Regna Ferox and Ylisse. So far the young man had deduced that they would need at least a week to get to the tournament. Thankfully they were making good time; at least Lucina hoped that they were. It was a bit hard to tell with Caleb's face being mostly hidden by the hood that he wore up most of the time. She had to wear a mask as well so she couldn't see as much as she'd like to but it was for the best. If they were in the public eye at least. Once they were alone Caleb would pull his hood down while Lucina removed the mask for a while.

Once Caleb and Lucina were at the border it was a matter of working out where to go from there. Caleb was pretty certain that it was for the best that the pair aided the shepherds by altering the events that happened before Lon'qu was killed. It was the best that they could do for now. And Caleb had felt that it would help prevent the return of Grima, something that he was keen to do as much as possible.

As luck would have it the pair of travellers had arrived in Regna Ferox with time to spare. Caleb listened to the rumours that he could but they didn't mention anything about the gemstones. He sighed as he looked to Lucina. She was going to have to be the one that challenged Lon'qu after all the young man knew that of the two of them she was the one with the strength enough to fight...and was a woman which apparently was Lon'qu's fatal weakness. Of course that was just a rumour that Caleb had heard which if they were right it would be easy enough to save Lon'qu. At least that was what Caleb was planing at any rate. If not then he would have to make sure that Lucina was ready for a fight. It was his job after all to prepare her for what might come. And as he looked over the guards shifting about near the wall Caleb knew that this job would be a bit more complex than before.

If anyone were to tell Basilio that he would end up with a new champion that came out of no where and knocked Lon'qu flat he would have laughed at them. Lon'qu was in Basilio's mind peerless with a sword. Well except that Basilio could best the man if he wanted but that was different. However Marth and Kris soon changed that. If Basilio didn't know any better he would have said that Kris had sized up Lon'qu in a way that was odd. The shorter of the two Basilio half expected the higher pitched voice to come from Kris and not Marth. However Basilio wouldn't deny Kris' strange way with magic. It was definitely Plegian, the boy being far more skilled with it than the blade. Although Basilio had met a few mages in his time none of them came close to Kris. The boy was another mage altogether. Of course Basilio only found this out after Marth had beaten Lon'qu, as he'd questioned the boys jointly. They were quite interesting to say the least.

With a very good impression on Basilio, Caleb was grateful to be able to have access to books that he needed. In fact Basilio seemed not to mind the young man wondering the library; although Caleb knew that he was being watched by a shadow, the lad paid it little heed. There were so many books that he'd not had the chance to look at and even though Regna Ferox was mostly a warrior country, there were still more texts then he'd had access to in the future. It saddened him to think of everything that was lost by his time. Caleb was content to use his time wisely knowing that Lucina would want to train as hard as she could to achieve the best possible results. He too would have to pick up the sword again...even though he knew how well that was going to go. He sighed and placed the book he'd been reading back where he found it. Time would tell if they were doing the right thing.

Lucina was hacking away at the training dummy when she heard familiar footsteps. She looked up mask still on her face. She could see Caleb's coat as the wind blew it away from his thin frame. She often wondered why he even bothered with swords; given that magic was clearly his speciality and he didn't seem to have the strength to wield them. She however did remember asking him about it only ever once. The words that he'd used were clear,

 _"Really Lucina," He'd grinned, "Why wouldn't I use a sword? I may not be as strong as you or Kjelle. However a sword would be just as useful to me as a tome is, perhaps even more so in some cases. Not many people expect a mage to use a blade and that could give me an edge over the enemy,"_

She hadn't known what he meant then and even now it still confused her. However as she watched him once again try to make a dent into the training dummy she couldn't help but notice that they were being watched by none other than Basilio. The Khan was looking at Caleb with a very thoughtful eye. Lucina looked at the dummy before her and looked back at Caleb,

"Kris," She said, "Spar with me,"

Caleb looked at Lucina and nodded. He readied himself knowing what was going to inevitably happen and the bruises that he was going to receive.

Caleb dodged Lucina's initial swing; although he knew that she could get a lot more intense when she was serious. Her vertical strike threw him off balance and Caleb grimaced. He tried to keep clear of Lucina and put a bit of distance between them. Mostly he avoided her strikes, never meeting them head on, knowing that she out paced him. However for the ones he simply couldn't dodge, he did his best to deflect with his own sword. He certainly wasn't anywhere near Lucina in terms of skill with a sword. However he was far more adapt at magic. His eyes focused not just on his opponent, but on the terrain and areas that would help him dodge her more effectively, throw her off balance making it harder for her to land a solid blow to him. In his mind's eye he saw her strength as an actual number. Her defences and her mana. Her resistance...everything. He could tell just how easy it was for her to beat him, how hard it was for him to best her...it was a lot to take in for the layman. For a tactician it was second nature and Caleb did it almost without actual effort.

Basilio watched the small sparring match that unfolded before him. Marth was definitely the better of the two, but Kris seemed to be holding his own. Not by much but the smaller lad clearly knew what he was doing when it came to fighting with a sword which as Basilio thought about it was unusual for any mage except for Dark Knights and even then they kept to tomes mostly. Basilio had remembered Marth calling Kris his "tactician" and wondered if that was actually a class of soldier. The Khan guessed that to be the case as Kris seemed to be serious about using swords and not riding on the back of a horse. The Khan wondered if that gave the lad a greater advantage on the battle field. If it did there was small wonder why Marth had chosen the boy to be his tactician. The Khan thought that it might actually be useful to have Kris helping out. Looking at the pair made Basilio confident that the lads would help him win the full Khanship again for another term.

Caleb heaved a sigh as he watched Lucina practice some more. The pair spent most of the day training for the up coming tournament then they arrived just in time it seemed for a meal. They ate sparingly and went up to the quarters that were provided for them. Caleb made sure that Lucina had the softer bed, she would need it to get the best rest. He decided that for the time being he would focus on his studies. What he wasn't prepared for was the soft knock long after Lucina had fallen asleep in the bed chamber behind him. "You awake," Came the curt deep voice of Lon'qu from the main entrance of the quarters,

"Are you after me or Marth?" Caleb asked, and the door opened,

"You of course," Lon'qu said looking at the hooded boy in Plegian robes with a frown on his face, the Chon'sin warrior wanted to know exactly why the boy had Basilio looking at him with a thoughtful expression. He saw the boy looked at him with a thoughtful expression,

"I hardly think there is reason enough to need me," He said. Lon'qu couldn't see the boy's face but he did see the frown,

"Perhaps;" Lon'qu conceded, "However I want to spar with you," The myrmidon responded,

"I'm no where near as powerful as Marth," Caleb responded,

"Humph," Lon'qu grunted, "And yet Basilio thinks that you have a similar skill level,"

Caleb blinked but heaved a sigh, "Alright then," he said closing the book he was reading, "However I do believe you'll have an easier time sparring with me,"

Lon'qu frowned as he stared down Kris. The lad still had his hood up even as they left the quarters that were for him and Marth to share. Kris it seemed was clearly focus on him and as they sparred there was a subtle yet noticeable hint that the lad was skilled enough, but he definitely lacked the strength to follow through with his strikes. Yet for all that it seemed that he was following Lon'qu's movements. The boy seemed familiar with with how to fight a myrmidon, almost as if he was well versed in the techniques.

After half an hour it was clear to Lon'qu that the boy was actually being honest. He wasn't physically strong, but what he lacked in the physical strength, he made up for in his power with tomes. The fact that the boy changed between tomes and swords was enough to make Lon'qu realise that there was more to Kris then first met the eye. The boy made his sword and tome technique work in a way that was clearly his own. However Lon'qu noticed that the lad didn't use much of his tome. Perhaps it was because he was too strong with his magic and didn't want to bring it to bare. Even so Lon'qu had been hit with a wind spell that frankly hurt far more than the sword strike that the boy used.


	3. III: Robin's Gambit

**Chapter III: Robin's Gambit**

 _The candle light hovered down low as the figure walked into the room. They were not supposed to be here. And they knew that any moment they could get caught and perhaps suffered a fate worse than death. No, it should not have been worth the risk to do this...to find out what the Grimleal were actually planning, but what did the figure know? All she was there for was to bare a vessel for their master...the light flickered again as the figure heard yet more footsteps. She hastily dived for cover and quaked as people arrived._

" _Really Validar, how long is it going to take for you to accept that you will never be the vessel of our master?" A silky voice snapped furiously, "Stop wasting our time with your foolishness! Either you get that witch pregnant by the new moon or so help me I'll hex you to!"_

" _Now, now," Validar's voice soothed, "She needs to adjust to our ways Mother, she's young an..."_

 _A sharp slapping sound filled the room. Validar had fallen silent then the silken voice spoke again, this time sending shivers up the spine of the hiding figure, "Then I shall hex you both! Because it was written by Master Grima that I would live to see the vessel's birth! I'll do whatever it takes to make damn certain that happens as the Master has ordered!"_

 _The figure's breath was rapid and shaky any moment now and she would be found. The footsteps stopped and the figure held her breath, "Of course Mother," Validar responded, "It will be as Master Grima has dictated,"_

 _The figure struggled not to let out a furious sound. He'd accepted their fate?! How could he didn't he know that their Plegia would be destroyed by the Fell Dragon?! The figure froze as a cold feeling swept up her body, "Really girl did you think that you could hide from me, it is time for you to fulfil your purpose, now," The silken voice muttered a hex and the figure collapsed unable to move or speak. There was nothing she could do..._

Caleb was frozen as the nightmare of flames was all around him; black flames that he couldn't see through blocking his way towards Lucina and the others, his head pounding fiercely as he struggled towards his friends. He felt a great weight pulling him into the flames. No matter how hard he fought the pull just got worse. He tried to scream; yet there was nothing but death all around him. He felt a sharp pain in his head as a voice whispered,

" _Why do you resist me?_ "

Caleb woke gasping for air as Lucina placed a cool cloth on his head, "Thank the gods you're awake," Lucina's relief was clear, "After the beating you took at the arena...well I wasn't sure that you would make it,"

Caleb groaned as he realised what had happened. Of course he had to engage his mother in combat didn't he. With another groan he sat up, "Damn I forgot how terrible Mother is when it comes to magic duels,"

"Caleb?" Lucina looked at her friend worried,

"I'll be ok Lucy," Caleb looked up at Lucina and tried to smile, "It's just that my Mother was really strong, did I really have a chance in the first place?"

"Caleb?" Lucina's voice sounded more distant,

"We we right to save Lon'qu," Caleb continued, freezing as something didn't seem right...

He woke with a start. His head pounded and he didn't exactly know what was going on. Then he remembered that the previous evening he'd sparred with Lon'qu. With a groan he felt where the swordsman had hit hard with his blade and sighed. So much for not getting beat up again. Caleb looked about the room and noticed that Lucina was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and guessed that she would be out training. He pulled on his coat and sniffed the air. It was oddly enough carrying the scent of food. Caleb decided to investigate that in case Lucina was there. If she wasn't then he would check the training grounds, because he knew her well enough to know that she would be there.

He passed quite a few Feroxi warriors along the way. Most he noticed were happily chatting about the up coming tournament while others were talking about training. Keeping his head somewhat down Caleb made his way to the main hall and did a double take. Chrom and the Shepherds were there. Caleb frowned and decided that he would cautiously find out what was going on.

Robin sighed, "Well I'm glad that we could get here at least,"

"So how long are we going to have to wait for?" Lissa asked,

"I'd wager that the Khan is out training after all in Ferox battle is their politics,"

"You sure know a lot don't you Robin," Chrom said with a frown,

"Being the Former Tactician of Plegia does have some benefits Chrom," Caleb watched his mother and felt a soft smile on his face. She and the others had made it. And she seemed to be well. With that sorted he turned to leave the group. He knew what was going to happen next. Chrom would ask Khan Flavia for help and the woman would offer it if they won the tournament as she wasn't in power. Chrom would decide that it was the quickest way to gain help for Ylisse and deal with the growing bandit problems.

Caleb eventually found Lucina tearing into a training dummy and he sighed. She was certainly was determined to save Lon'qu and for that he knew it was the best that they could do at present. He sighed as he opened his book having taken a seat not too far from where Lucina was hammering away at the dummy. According to what he read there would be a learning curve for him and Lucina if they wanted to learn Ignus and Aether respectively they had a road ahead that was steep and somewhat dangerous. Caleb frowned and continued looking into the skills it wasn't until he heard the sound of stillness that he looked up. The air was oddly quiet and Caleb once again felt like someone was watching him. He turned quickly to see who it was but noticed that there was no one. He frowned and jumped a mile when Lucina placed her hand on his shoulder,

"Is everything alright Kris,"

"Y-yeah," Caleb said quickly, "Everything's fine Marth." He however gave Lucina a look that said " _Later, I can't say it in front of people who are not time-travellers_ ," Lucina it seemed understood the look and nodded,

"Alright Kris, don't over do it please, we need you to be in fighting form tomorrow,"

"Sure," He said aware of the eyes that were on them. Khan Basilio it seemed was looking at them. Caleb sighed inwardly and decided that he would see about getting Lucina and himself something to eat. At least he would have had Lucina not given him _that_ look. "We should get something to eat," Caleb said carefully and Lucina sighed but sheathed her sword. One disaster avoided Caleb headed back indoors to eat and happened to cross paths with none other than Lon'qu. Of course Caleb merely nodded in the man's direction and went to continue on his way when Lon'qu's hand stopped him, "Is there something you need of me?" the boy asked and Lon'qu spoke,

"Perhaps we could train some time," The man really wanted to see more of how the boy fought more than anything else; especially since he had such a strange fighting technique that Lon'qu wasn't quite able to place.

"Uh, sure," Caleb replied slightly confused. Especially after he was so comprehensively defeated by the man the last time they crossed swords he would have thought that Lon'qu wanted nothing to do with him. Then again Caleb had remembered that if not for Lucina this man wouldn't make it past the coming tournament. Caleb frowned as he walked to get himself something to eat.

With some food eaten Caleb turned his attention to some training of his own. He sat out in the training area where there was no chance of others getting hurt should his magic not be in control. Eyes closed Caleb focused his mind on holding the thunder in his hand. He wasn't doing to use Thoron this time and that would be the most important thing. He would instead focus on Elthunder or maybe even just Thunder for the tournament as he didn't want to hurt anyone...killing them was out of the question Caleb knew that. He decided that he would work with Thunder and leave it at that. After all he didn't want to hurt anyone and given that he didn't want to waste the wind tome, he would store it for now. He knew that Lucina would use Falchion, that went without saying and he knew better than to get her to use anything else.

Robin sighed as she checked the arena ahead of time. Chrom and the others were fairly busy but she felt out of place. A Plegian that had a past that she would rather forget. She was surprised to see Kris walking about the arena as well and frowned. She had thought him odd since she'd first seen him. He was clearly marked as one of the Grimleal and yet. There was something about his voice that wasn't familiar to her. Perhaps he was an acolyte, not yet bound in the ways of Grima as she had been. She flinched as she realised that coat was too similar to her own to be a coincidence. That was the mark of someone in the Sacred Line. She paused as it seemed that Kris was looking at her.

Caleb had been making some last minute checks when he realised that he was being watched. He froze as he looked at his mother. She was here. He tried not to let his heart hammer with shock but it was hard. The last time he was within earshot of her was when he and Lucina had come from the future. Now it seemed that she could see him better than that dark night and he could see her just as clearly. He struggled to think of what to say, then she spoke in Plegian, "I didn't expect that one of Marth's men would be Plegian,"

"My mother was," Caleb said quietly, "I wasn't bought up in Plegia,"

Robin looked set to say something else but Caleb saw Lucina and hastened to her side. He'd said too much! He would have to hope like hell that his mother hadn't figured it out!

Robin froze, perfect Plegian had been responded back to her and it seemed that Kris left her with more questions then answers. Validar never mentioned a woman that disappeared to her and even then he didn't mention a brother or cousin or any relative that had left. Robin decided that she would find out later as she saw Chrom come to the arena. The fight would start soon.


	4. IV: Revelations

**Chapter IV: Revelations**

The cold air was still; calming in a way Caleb thought to himself. A mere hour was left before the tournament was going to start. He'd said too much; even merely mentioning his mother was risky at best and at worst...well there was that to consider as well. Caleb had known that the plan to keep everything back wasn't a good plan but he knew that Lucina wouldn't want to...he groaned and clutched his head in frustration. What the hell was he even thinking? How had his mother got him to talk like that? Caleb was trying to think of what to say but the words failed. What was he going to do if she found out that he was _her_ son? What would happen when she found out that...

"Caleb might we have a word?" Lucina asked her tactician having seen him look almost distracted for the better part of an hour,

"Yes Lucy, what is it?" He asked a little quickly but he seemed to be focused,

"We need to work out what we should do for the fight." Lucina looked at him expectantly,

"We assess how skilled our parents are and figure out how to use the fight to get them stronger," Caleb said almost at once, "Then we let them win the fight to give Ylisse the aid that they need," Caleb round off, "Or if worse comes to worst we get the alliance for them,"

"Right," Lucina said looking at him as he began to pace. She knew that Caleb only ever started pacing when he was worried about something and didn't want to say what it was, "So then you're worrying over nothing then?"

He stopped and she knew that she would have a split second to see what his face was doing...and that window was short, "I guess I am," He sighed at last and Lucina knew that wasn't the case. Something wasn't right with that sigh. She however decided to let it go for the time being as she had other more important problems to deal with. Like for instance the fact that she would be commanding men that Khan Basilio had given to her for the tournament as well as having Caleb to help her. She was surprised by the gesture but soon found out that it was Feroxi tradition that mandated a team with the "Champion" to lead them into battle.

Half an hour passed before Caleb was able to clear his head enough to pay attention to what was happening. Lucina was walking forwards as if she was waiting for something. Caleb realised that it was time to fight and raced to his position.

Meanwhile on the other side of the arena Lissa had spotted both time travellers and called out to her brother at the precise moment that Caleb had got into position, "Chrom!"

"I see them," Chrom responded and he saw Robin grip her tome. The woman was looking at Kris with an intense gaze. He knew what he had to do, raising his voice he said, "Might I have a question answered before we begin?"

Caleb's grip tightened on his tome and he turned to see Lucina grip her sword's hilt even tighter, so much so that her knuckles were white. Caleb couldn't see what her eyes were saying but her body was clearly struggling with what she had to do. He could see that she was shaking and was doing her best to hide the fact that her emotions were trying to get the better of her.

"Fine then, our swords shall speak for us!" Chrom said drawing Falchion from its sheath.

Caleb watched as Lucina drew her sword in response, the blade glinting in the light of the arena. He watched as an expression of shock appeared as Chrom saw the blade. He heard Chrom's words but he didn't in the same token as he was too focused on Lucina's movements. He heard each grunt of effort from both fighters, saw the dance that moved rapidly across the arena and watched as the dance was concluded.

Cheers from the stands erupted as the Feroxi warriors clearly approved of the show. Caleb watched as Lucina came to him mouth in a line. He knew that she was annoyed and sighed inwardly. It was clear that all was not going according to plan, much to Caleb's annoyance. This was getting to be quite a problem. He listened half-heartedly to the speeches made by both the Khans, didn't even make eye contact with the white haired woman that was staring him down.

Robin looked at Kris; the young man who had left her with far more questions than answers the last time that they spoke. He was ignoring everything that was going on around him, focusing doubtless on the task ahead. Robin could have swore that she saw him watching the brief duel between Chrom and Marth and seemed solely focused on Marth...almost as if there was some sort of relationship between the two young men that went beyond what was supposed to be a tactician and his lord. Robin shook her head at the thought. Kris certainly didn't seem to be the type that would have such a relationship and it was highly possible that he was concerned for Marth and was making sure that he was fine. Robin risked another glance at Kris and knew that it was pointless. She really couldn't see underneath that damned hood. His mouth was a line and that was all that she could make out.

The fight started with the Shepherds approaching the men assigned to Lucina. She had let Caleb decide their strategy and for the most part they had held back. Lucina watched as Lady Robin finished off their other mage and Caleb gave her a sigh, "They're too weak to handle the Shepherds like I thought,"

"So our parents are strong then?" Lucina asked him softly as not to raise suspicion,

"They have strength enough to deal with you know what." Caleb said calmly, "All they need is experience and time, one of which is in very short supply,"

"I know," Lucina sighed in response, the last knight that they had was cut down by her father. She watched as Lady Robin seemed to regroup the Shepherds, "It looks like we'll be able to find out if they are ready to face it."

Caleb nodded and pulled out his Thunder tome. It was time to face their parents.

Robin looked over at Kris. It was time that she got some damn answers out of the young and apparently arrogant little hot shot. The most important part was separating him from Marth. She had to do something about the closeness of Kris to Marth. One would be on her before the other was dealt with. She spoke to Chrom and they decided to take on one of the young men each.

The crowd cheered loudly with the noise making it hard for Caleb to fully concentrate on the fight. His mother was standing across from him, brown eye narrowed and a frown on her face. Her short white blond hair glinted in the light of the arena. She was gripping an iron sword in one hand and a thunder tome in the other. Caleb would have felt it a sparing match had it not been for the fact that she was looking so serious. He sighed and was surprised by the words his mother spoke,

"Tell me," she demanded in Plegian, "Who was your mother?"

"I've said enough for one day, Ma'am," Caleb responded, "I do hope that crossing spells will help to make you stronger. May the best mage win,"

Robin frowned and made her magic strike quickly but Kris deflected it without too much trouble. She leapt left in the effort of throwing the young man off balance but he was her equal spell for spell. His movements were swift and calculated, thunder cracked as Thunder spell met Thunder spell. Robin tried to find an opening but it was clear that Kris was being particularly good with blocking her at just the right possible moment neither side gaining the advantage for long enough to have a stroke of victory. Robin found herself lost in a magical dance that had the crowd go oddly quiet.

The warriors of Regna Ferox rarely had any decent mages go into combat, most mages were only capable of lower level magic and basic combat movements but the two clearly Plegian dressed mages were going toe to toe in what had to be the most fast pace fight that Basilio or Flavia had ever seen. The older Khan lent forwards as he watched Kris, Marth's tactician deflect a good portion of the Ylissean's tactician's moves without too much effort. The lad was a damn good mage, better than some of the mages that Basilio had offered to Marth for the tournament. He wondered just how long the lad had been training. He was clearly a step above the Ylissean lass that he was spell flinging with.

Meanwhile Chrom had his hands full with Marth. It was clear that Marth was skilled but it was also clear to the Prince that Marth was distracted. He was not as focused as he was before when Kris wasn't on the battle field and Chrom was certain that there was something he was yet to be aware of. The dance that they were in gave Chrom little room to think too much, Marth was fast; the strikes calculated. It was clear that Marth had some formal sword training. Chrom snuck a glance at an annoyed looking Robin fighting it out with Kris. The young man's hood suddenly flew off and Chrom did a double take.

Kris had eyes that were two colours. Chrom noticed that the young man had short curly hair with a very prominent cow-lick. His face bore a striking resemblance to Robin's; which at first made Chrom think that Kris was some sort of cousin to his tactician. He however didn't have much time to think further on the discovery as Marth came in and forced Chrom into blocking a volley of attacks.

Robin had paused when she saw the hood come off Kris. He was very young looking and Robin couldn't help but wonder at the fact that each of his eyes were a different colour. Now she really had questions that she wanted to know the answers to. With a frown she decided to switch to swords and it seemed that was the way she was going to seal the end of the fight.

Caleb had barely any time to respond to the shot of the sword before it was too late. He felt it hit him on the side of his chest and then felt the air get forced from his lungs. Winded he staggered backwards. He was trying not to fall, yet it seemed that time had slowed down. He was falling and unable to curse at the most simple manoeuvre being used against him. He'd been too focused on deflecting magic and not enough on deflecting a sword. How had he not noticed it? The world suddenly faded into black and that was the last think that he remembered.

Lucina was beside herself with worry. Caleb wasn't getting up and she knew that he'd been defeated. She ran to his side half sliding across the ground; care had to be taken not to reveal their names but in that moment she almost said it.

When Caleb opened his eyes it was to Lucina's worried expression. His side ached with a dull pain that seemed to be fading so he felt safe enough to sit up. Lucina jumped as Caleb struggled to get up. "D-damn," Caleb groaned, "Why didn't I think of the damn sword?"

"Caleb!" Lucina cried burying her face into his chest so suddenly that he felt a hot blush across his face, "Thank gods you're alright!" Caleb awkwardly tried to soothe the sobbing that was coming from her by gently stroking her hair. The hug was making his heart pound just that bit too fast but he could manage it. Once Lucina had calmed down Caleb was able to speak,

"We should get moving, we don't have the time to wait around, right now there is a possible lead on Laurent and Nah,"

"You found some leads?!" Lucina exclaimed suddenly excited,

"Well they're not solid but they are worth checking on," Caleb explained to her, "One though is in a desert so we should prepare for some trouble."

"Right," Lucina nodded, "But what about the-"

"We'll make it, which is why time is of the essence," Caleb said getting to his feet. Lucina looked at him and then she nodded. They would have to travel quickly.

Caleb made his way forward with Lucina, it had been two hours since he'd woken. Apparently he'd not been out as long as he feared but it was still long enough to annoy him. With a sigh he focused on the map that he had. They would have to travel further to make certain that they could get to where Nah might be. At least according to the lead that Caleb had. It was all that he had to go on. Laurent's seemed more solid but it would be closer to Ylisstol so Caleb decided that it would be best to go for Nah first. He hoped it was the best choice.

Meanwhile Robin was just outside the Shepherd's camp. She was frustrated and feeling ill. She could only hope that the feeling would go away and soon. Questions floated in her head about what was going on and why of all people Chrom had extended the hand of friendship to a Plegian woman. Especially one with a past like her own. Even now she shuddered as she thought of her own escape from Validar and instinctively reached towards her injury. Even now it still burned with pain. Robin closed her remaining eye and felt the tears leaking down her face unbidden. How she longed for the pain to end. How she longed to know a life without looking over her shoulder for Grimleal mages. How she longed for the day that the fear would be gone for good.

Caleb spent the last hour trying not to let Lucina see that that he was still hurting from the sword blow but doubtless she knew it. They had spent the last three days looking for Nah and so far had come up empty. Caleb was about to wonder if the lead was fake when a loud scream caught his ears. He gripped Lucina's arm without thinking, "Lucy, did you hear that?" He was tense. His side still hurt but he could fight,

"Hear what..." Lucina paused as the sound of another scream pierced the air,

"NAH!" They both cried and ran towards the sound.

Inside there was a young girl with long green hair in dual ponytail braids. The sound of footsteps alerted her that help was on its way and as she looked towards the entrance she saw two familiar people. Joy threatened to make itself know and even though Nah was glad to see them she wasn't happy about needed to be rescued.

Caleb heaved a sigh of relief when they finally located Nah. It was a good feeling to have another friend to help them stop the Fell Dragon and for that Caleb was thankful. He watched as Nah and Lucina spent the rest of the evening talking about how they were going to find Laurent and what would be Caleb's likely course of action. They soon started to talk about "girl" things and Caleb tuned right out of it. It wasn't his place to eavesdrop and it wasn't relevant to him. With a sigh he got up and walked away from the crackling fire. The air was cold, but for Caleb it wasn't as bad as what he was used to. He stopped briefly and spoke, "I'm going to see if I can get us some food, I shouldn't be too long alright,"

Lucina and Nah immediately stopped talking and Lucina's gaze locked onto Caleb, he'd not bothered to pull his hood up since it came off during the fight with his mother, and for the first time in a long time Lucina could not help but worry a little, "Be careful," She responded making Nah snicker, "We need our tactician,"

"Sure," Caleb said waving in response, "If I come across trouble you'll know it," His back was turned so he did not see Nah's expression but he knew that she was smirking.

Laurent was easy enough to find, but the fact that there was bandits out for some treasure lead Caleb to make a plan to take them all out for the sake of the locals present. Laurent was happy to provide assistance and Caleb knew that Laurent was at least three years ahead of Lucina now, yet it seemed that Laurent was still happy enough to follow Caleb's lead, something Caleb had not anticipated. He however was not going to worry too much as now they had a more pressing issue, one which as Laurent agreed was of "up most importance," and the four now had to make haste to Ylisstol.

Lucina had suggested that once they set up camp that Laurent and Nah guard the camp while she and Caleb set out for the up coming mission. Caleb had supplied both Nah and Laurent with some vulneries to keep them going. Caleb didn't like leaving the two alone as neither Laurent or Nah got along that well, with Nah complaining that Laurent was a lecher. Despite the fact that Inigo was by far the most likely to be one. Caleb could only hope that they got on without too much of a fuss.

As the pair walked, they looked up at the stars, Caleb heaved a sigh as he saw the constellation of the Hero King. Hopefully they would save the Exalt. Tonight was the night that fate would be re-written. Lady Emmeryn would live to see the new sun over Ylisstol and Caleb would die trying to make it so.

Meanwhile Chrom was out looking at the stars. He was less certain over what he should do. They were very lucky to have Maribelle and Ricken both be alive after the stunt the young mage pulled, but really Chrom could not have asked more of them. His thoughts turned to Robin and he sighed. She was labelled a backstabbing traitor by Gangrel and the orders where to have her killed. Chrom didn't think he'd seen her tremble even once. Emmeryn had of course agreed that Robin could stay with them, Robin having done what she could to protect the Exalt and all of the Shepherds. For Chrom it was even harder to think about the fact that war was so close on the horizon. He'd seen how depressed Robin had been at Gangrel's choice. The sound of footsteps broke his line of thought, "Chrom...you're out late, something the matter?"

Chrom heaved a sigh, "I'm just dueling with some very unpleasant thoughts,"

Caleb paused as he saw Chrom's expression. The poor man was not very happy, and Caleb had seen that face before. It was as if the weight of the world was on Chrom's shoulders. Nothing was more clear. The young man and his female companion listened as Chrom struggled with his own dark thoughts, voicing that he would kill Gangrel if it came down to it, although he wouldn't want his sister Emmeryn to give such an order,

"Well spoken sir," Lucina said as she and Caleb came out of hiding,

"MARTH?! KRIS?!" Chrom looked like he was going to grip his sword and Caleb's expression softened, "How in the world did you get in here?!"

"Good eve," Lucina stated, "to answer your question, the cleft in the castle wall; behind the grove of maple trees,"

"There...but...how...ugh,"

"You know of this place Chrom?" Robin asked expression concerned,

"Well...I uh...might have...of gods...bashed the wall in while I was training the Shepherds...it was only a small hole and well hidden but..."

"Peace Prince Chrom; the secrete is safe with us," Caleb said keeping his expression neutral, "We came only to bring you a warning. I am afraid that the Exalt is in danger,"

"What?! That's absurd! Emmeryn is guarded all hours!"

"What if we told you that we had seen the future?" Lucina asked Chrom, "That Exalt Emmeryn is killed this very night and does not live to see the next sunrise,"

"Seen the future? Have you lost your mind?!"

"As expected I doubt that you would believe us, however we do have proof," Caleb said seriously, "You have no reason to hide fool; we know that you are there!"

Chrom gripped his blade for the briefest of moments as Lucina had already unsheathed her Falchion as Caleb spoke. An assassin broke out of the cover of the bushes, Lucina was ready for him she was already airborne. Her blade made an instant kill.

"I trust that this proof will suffice?" Lucina said to Chrom. The Prince was shaken but confirmed that he would trust them. Caleb was a little bit too slow to see the second assassin, Lucina moved to parry the man but her mask was slashed in two. Caleb however focused on killing the man as quickly as possible. Chrom had the same idea and as Caleb shocked the man, Chrom slashed at him with the Falchion, blade glowing slightly as the moonlight hit it. Chrom turned around to look in Lucina's direction and was placed into a surprise,

"Wait, you're..." His voice cracked slightly as he spoke, a sharp cough came forth as he tried to clear his airways, "You're a woman?"

Caleb looked over to Lucina and saw her expression, "and quite the actress too. Honestly I'm surprised that it took you this long to figure that out,"

The sound of an explosion had Caleb, Lucina, Chrom and Robin run. No one had to say a word about what was going on. All knew that Emmeryn was definitely in danger. And Caleb knew that they would have to work together to save her. At least he was hoping that they could.


	5. V: The Future is Built Upon the Past

**Chapter V: The Future is Built Upon the Past**

" _MARTH?! KRIS?!" Chrom looked like he was going to grip his sword and Caleb's expression softened, "How in the world did you get in here?!"_

" _Good eve," Lucina stated, "to answer your question, the cleft in the castle wall; behind the grove of maple trees,"_

" _There...but...how...ugh,"_

" _You know of this place Chrom?" Robin asked expression concerned,_

" _Well...I uh...might have...of gods...bashed the wall in while I was training the Shepherds...it was only a small hole and well hidden but..."_

" _Peace Prince Chrom; the secrete is safe with us," Caleb said keeping his expression neutral, "We came only to bring you a warning. I am afraid that the Exalt is in danger,"_

" _What?! That's absurd! Emmeryn is guarded all hours!"_

" _What if we told you that we had seen the future?" Lucina asked Chrom, "That Exalt Emmeryn is killed this very night and does not live to see the next sunrise,"_

" _Seen the future? Have you lost your mind?!"_

" _As expected I doubt that you would believe us, however we do have proof," Caleb said seriously, "You have no reason to hide fool; we know that you are there!"_

 _Chrom gripped his blade for the briefest of moments as Lucina had already unsheathed her Falchion as Caleb spoke. An assassin broke out of the cover of the bushes, Lucina was ready for him she was already airborne. Her blade made an instant kill._

" _I trust that this proof will suffice?" Lucina said to Chrom. The Prince was shaken but confirmed that he would trust them. Caleb was a little bit too slow to see the second assassin, Lucina moved to parry the man but her mask was slashed in two. Caleb however focused on killing the man as quickly as possible. Chrom had the same idea and as Caleb shocked the man, Chrom slashed at him with the Falchion, blade glowing slightly as the moonlight hit it. Chrom turned around to look in Lucina's direction and was placed into a surprise,_

" _Wait, you're..." His voice cracked slightly as he spoke, a sharp cough came forth as he tried to clear his airways, "You're a woman?"_

 _Caleb looked over to Lucina and saw her expression, "and quite the actress too. Honestly I'm surprised that it took you this long to figure that out,"_

 _The sound of an explosion had Caleb, Lucina, Chrom and Robin run. No one had to say a word about what was going on. All knew that Emmeryn was definitely in danger. And Caleb knew that they would have to work together to save her. At least he was hoping that they could._

As Caleb ran down the corridor of the castle, he and Lucina struggled not to think about what was going to have to happen.

Chrom came to a halt just outside the small chamber where his sister was hidden. It was a surprise to see just ho quickly the rest of the Shepherds had arrived. Marth's Falchion had started to glow and she exchanged a quick look at her tactician Kris who looked for all the world like he was frowning. Chrom however had little time to think about that as all chaos broke loose. He barely registered that Kris and Marth had done as he said and stayed near Emmeryn's door, taking out assassins if they got close enough. Maribelle had kept near enough to heal the wounds that he'd gained fighting with some of the enemy while Robin worked to get at least some sort of plan going.

When Panne arrived as Lucina knew she would. Caleb and Lucina had convinced Chrom that Panne meant no harm, and Caleb had to grin at Lucina cheekily, all while Lucina rolled her eyes. They also saw Gaius being recruited and Caleb pulled a face, "I always hated the way he called me Bubbles you know," he said as he cut down a rogue thief,

"I kind of like it," Lucina said confused as to why Caleb would dislike the name,

"It's hardly fitting for a tactician you know!" Caleb sighed.

It took a while but Caleb noticed that it appeared that at last the assassins were thinning in number and it seemed that not a single one had made it to even harm a hair on Emmeryn's head. However that was not to say that the battle was without injuries. Caleb noticed that those that were injured were being healed by both Lissa and Maribelle and Caleb suppressed a smile, he could still remember the one time he'd gotten hurt protecting Lucina from falling too hard out of a tree. Maribelle had been suitably impressed with him; he was however scolded for not being careful and getting hurt at first.

Caleb followed Lucina out to the court yard of the castle where they passed a shrine of Naga. Caleb muttered a small prayer of thanks. Chrom and the others would be safe now. Grima would not return and the Fire Emblem would be safe in Ylissean hands. Yet as Caleb looked at Lucina the same expression was on her face. He was certain that the same thought was there as well. _Why did it feel like they had not succeeded?_ Why did they feel like Grima was still the ominous shadow that was coming to take the future again. Caleb felt a shiver down his spine as Grima's words played in his mind...

They were stopped by Chrom, the Prince it seemed was unhappy without offering some kind of reward. Caleb barely listened to Lucina explain that they didn't need a reward; that history was re-written was reward enough. Lucina lightly touched on what the future would have held and Caleb noticed that Chrom seemed to trust them. Caleb hoped that there would be a day where Grima's shadow didn't taint the world.

Later that night Caleb found himself having _that_ dream again, the dread that filled him was starting to unsettle him. Laurent was sitting by the fire when Caleb sat up. Laurent looked at Caleb, "Ah, it is a bit early to change the guard Caleb,"

"I know Laurent, I'm just...having some trouble sleeping,"

Laurent tilted his head, "This seems to be a regular occurrence Caleb,"

"Yeah I know," Caleb groaned shoving his face into his hands. It was quite usual for this to happen and by the gods did Caleb miss Owain and his light-hearted stories. Laurent sighed and took off his glasses to clean them on his robe, the lenses glaring from the light of the fire,

"Care to talk about it?" Laurent asked, replacing his glasses, Caleb sighed, "I've read that talking about worries often makes them less worrisome and -"

"That will do Laurent," Caleb responded tiredly, "I know that you wish to help but this isn't something that you can help with, even if you're technically a year older than I am,"

"Blast..." Laurent muttered, he'd hoped that Caleb would at least cease to see him as one of the youngest of the Shepherds' children but it seemed that even though Laurent had travelled back in time further Caleb still wouldn't burden him with the other young man's worries,

"Besides, we need to work on finding more leads," Caleb said quietly looking over at Nah and Lucina. Both were asleep by the fire with Nah snoring softly as she was in that blissful dreamless state of sleep. Caleb envied her a little and wished that he too could sleep like that for once, "We need to find the others, we have to make sure that Grima..." Caleb bit his lip and Laurent knew without words what Caleb meant,

"Of course, I've been researching to that end and unfortunately the results are surely lacking in that department,"

"Damn!" Caleb hissed, then he spoke a little clearer, "So no word of where to find the other gemstones?"

"I'm afraid not, the fact remains that there is very little with which to decipher the location of the gemstones,"

Caleb heaved a sigh, "I suppose our next bet is to see if we can find the others but the leads have been slim at best,"

"Caleb," Laurent began, "would it be reasonable to assume that perhaps they like myself could have arrived at differing times?"

"I think that might be the case however..." Caleb stopped speaking for a brief moment as a sudden and rather splitting headache stopped him, Caleb barely had time to hide the fact that he was in pain when suddenly Lucina and Nah jumped to their feet, both having been woken by Caleb's sudden cry of pain,

"CALEB!" Lucina cried immediately grabbing the Falchion she tried to use it on him but it didn't work. Laurent tried a heal staff but that didn't do anything either. Eventually Caleb was reduced to panting heavily as the pain passed. Lucina shot Laurent a worried look then she spoke somewhat shaken, "Caleb, what happened?" Normally when he was like this in the future it had blind-sided them. Now it seemed that he was just as prone to them as then and that had Lucina worried

"I-I don't know," Caleb huffed, his body shaking from the sudden burst of pain, "I...I think we need to get moving, we're not safe here."

Lucina looked at Caleb and noticed that he seemed more drained than usual, "We'll move next light," Lucina declared, "Then we'll find try to find some leads,"

No one was in the mood to argue and as Nah looked over Caleb she began to wonder just what was wrong with the boy.

The next morning they moved out, Laurent and Caleb both gripping their tomes both were as ready as Lucina and Nah for an attack. What they came across was not good. They had found a whole group of women, Pegasus Knights all dead, their mounts shredded by arrows. Caleb felt bile rise in his throat as he beheld the dead women. Nah let out a sharp gasp and Lucina looked away. Even Laurent seemed not to want to look. Caleb drew out a fire tome and spoke, "We can't let Grima turn them into risen,"

"O-of course," Lucina said on the verge of tears, "Laurent...Nah...Caleb...you know what to do," Lucina turned away as Caleb and Laurent prepared their fire tomes. Nah had transformed into her dragon form and used her breath to freeze the surrounding area so that the fire would not spread.

A figure watched from afar, frowning as he watched the intruder and _his_ vessel travel with the other intruders. The vessel was not alone long enough for him to regain his powers but it was amusing watching them trying to stop him. He'd not much use for his present body, it was getting progressively weaker as time went on and Grima knew that he had power that he so desperately wanted...and a new body. The soul in this one was long dead and as such Grima had nothing to toy with any more. It was such a shame that he didn't have it. His favourite risen constantly followed him. The puppet was quite cute and Grima frequently used it. Especially since the body had some...annoying needs. The Fell Dragon could feel the need to make use of his special puppet again soon. He grit his teeth, the pleasure had long since passed. Too bad the rest of them didn't understand why he liked this puppet so much. The short blond hair and covered injured eye had made Validar think that the traitorous woman had returned until Grima had blasted them with dark magic and demanded they leave his puppet alone. After that no one questioned the puppet's existence. The Fell Dragon smirked. He would rise again soon anyway. It was a given.

Caleb stared down at the ashes. His headache had subsided. Lucina finally turned to face Caleb with a mixture of sadness and weariness. This was too common in their time and Caleb felt the sting of it. He was sick and tired of seeing death and destruction. He'd had enough of it. His right hand burned suddenly and Caleb looked around them. He had the feeling that he was being watched. That they were being watched.


	6. VI: But Your Kind Will Never See It

Chapter VI: But Your Kind Will Never See It!

The figure watched the group his mouth in a thin line. He wasn't quick enough to get those. However he had more pressing issues. The white blond was not the only one under his control, but the other one (his absolute favourite one because it served to truly upset his host the most) had gone missing as well as the little fruit that was travelling with it. The fruit that he'd painstakingly tried to raise as a second host should he lose his current one due to the body's decay while he waited for the vessel to become separated from the intruder so that he could take control. He turned his back and felt anger rise like bile up his throat. He would have to find the fruit and soon. He didn't want to risk this little secret being found out.

It had been unexpected that such a thing should happen. Grima had at that point complete control over the world; almost. He'd taken pleasure from breaking his host and had spent some time enjoying it. When the fruit was born something strange had happened. Grima had tried to kill it but his host somehow gain strength to stop him from doing so. For Grima as the fruit grew it suddenly became a viable option to destroy Naga given that it carried Naga's Mark. Grima found that it was controllable, it had _his_ mark as well. The Fell Dragon decided that he would let this fruit grow and with that in mind kept it hidden and close.

Now though it was gone and for Grima it created a feeling that he was not used to...concern form something other than himself. The white blond haired puppet had done nothing much than provide sustenance for Grima; he was now focusing on finding what he'd lost and yet it seemed as if something was stopping him. Although as far as Grima was concerned there was nothing that could do this to him. With a vicious snarl Grima released a blast of dark magic, the ground burning around him. He had to find the fruit. He just had to.

Caleb tried not to think too much about the dead Pegasus Knights. It was hard though seeing their wounds and knowing that they were all dead. Lucina seemed shaken; hardly surprising when Caleb thought about it. She was clearly going to have nightmares again. Caleb had heard the last few and knew that they would come back handily just as he knew the image of the knights were not going to leave his head. He didn't want to have her suffer like that again and now...he'd failed her and it hurt to think of it. Caleb reached out to hold Lucina's hand. He wanted her to know that she wasn't alone in how she was feeling. However he was pretty sure that Nah was noticing at least and her disapproving looks could be seen every time he dared look in her direction. He really didn't get it. What was Nah so upset by? Didn't she realise that Lucina needed their support? He frowned as Nah gave him a sharp look. They were travelling and Lucina needed to be distracted from what had happened. Right now she needed all of their support regardless of what they felt about one another.

Lucina didn't let go of the gentle hand that was Caleb's. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She knew that it was silly but she loved it when Caleb did things like this even though she was very much certain that he was doing this just to lift her spirits and not because he might have feelings for her. She loved the closeness of their friendship and if she wasn't feeling down and out about what she'd witnessed she would have smiled. Sometimes it seemed that Caleb could read her mind, others it seemed that she was reading his, they were close friends that always seemed to know how to cheer each other up whenever they were at a low point. It did help that Caleb was the most optimistic person that she knew...as well as Owain. What surprised her the most was just how much closer they'd become since travelling to the past. She tightened her grip slightly and felt a gentle squeeze returned. Her heart pounded just that bit faster again and for a moment at least Lucina was able to forget the pain of what had happened.

Nah was less than pleased. She knew that Caleb sometimes acted a little odd sometimes around Lucina but she'd never known him to dare hold the Princess's hand. Also she could hear both Caleb's and Lucina's hearts pounding like no tomorrow. If she didn't know any better she would have thought that there was something between them. And Nah didn't like it because she felt awkward about it. Why did she have to have some feelings towards Caleb? Was it because he was so gentle towards them? Or was it because he treated them all as equals like Lucina. Nah sighed and then a thought crossed her mind. What if he'd been like this before and she'd not noticed it? Then she caught his gaze. She frowned at him and he looked away rapidly but Nah could see it. Caleb clearly had feelings for Lucina and Nah could see it.

As the sun set, the sky lit on fire and Robin was staring at it. She was frowning. She was shaken by a recent revelation and she wasn't doing as well as the other Shepherds had hoped. Chrom had tried to speak with her but she'd asked to be left alone for a little while. She was pregnant and that wasn't exactly something to celebrate. She'd known the moment she'd been hexed all those months ago. How she thought otherwise was a joke. That damn woman would have made very much certain that Robin had fallen pregnant before she would be able to escape. Robin felt the tear down her cheek and the sobs caught up to her. She was afraid more than anything else as she'd not wanted this to happen. She'd not wanted to have a child whose fate would be decided before they were born; a child that lost his or her choice on how they wanted to live. It pained Robin to think of how shallow the Grimleal were. And it frightened her greatly.

Maribelle had asked Chrom where Robin was as she wanted to thank their tactician for saving her. Chrom had said that Robin had wanted to be alone but Maribelle decided that she'd spent enough time alone. When Maribelle heard the sobbing she knew that she had to do something. Seeing Robin in such a state had Maribelle worried, "Darling is everything alright?" Maribelle asked the tactician,

"Huh? Oh hello Maribelle," Robin jumped slightly her tone depressed. Maribelle could see that Robin was clearly upset and the young noble woman decided to rest a gentle hand on the tactician's shoulder,

"You know that if you need anything I'm here for you darling," Maribelle said kindly, "As is Lissa,"

Robin sniffed and a small smile appeared on her face, "Thank you Maribelle, I appreciate it more than you can know," She replied.

"Darling it is I who should be thanking you," Maribelle stated calmly, "Truly without your skill I doubt that Ricken and I would still be here,"

Robin was surprised and couldn't help but let out a small sob. It seemed that the differences between the two women were now sorted out.

Caleb walked through the field surrounding the camp that the group had made and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Flowers were everywhere and their beauty made him want to smile. Here was the perfect thing to cheer Lucina up! Caleb grinned from ear to ear. He couldn't wait to take some to her. He walked carefully throughout the field. He chose the flowers that he felt she would love. He would have to be careful but he was certain that Lucina would be able to smile. After all daisies were a favourite of hers.

Lucina was settled by the fire. Laurent and Nah were both out looking for food and Caleb. She was worried about him. She looked to her left and realised that someone was approaching and would have grabbed her Falchion if not for who it was,

"CALEB!" Lucina cried relieved to see him. She noticed that Caleb seemed to be hiding something in his coat and as she looked at him she noticed that there was a slight smile on his face,

"Sorry it took me so long," Caleb apologised sheepishly, "I found something really amazing...I, er...wanted to give you these," he pulled out daisies. Lucina's eyes widened,

"Caleb...did you pick these for me?" She was surprised and couldn't help but smile when his response was to nod, "They're so beautiful! And they smell so heavenly!" Lucina took a moment to enjoy the delicate fragrance; Caleb smiled widely,

"I'm glad you like them," He replied a faint blush hitting his cheeks. He was really pleased that Lucina liked the flowers. He really wanted to help lift her spirits but there was another more subtle reason that Caleb really _really_ did not want to pursue as it would call into question how he felt about Lucina in truth and that was a truth that he wasn't sure that he was ready to face,

"So Caleb what are we celebrating?" Lucina asked him and Caleb tried not to sigh,

"Nothing really, I thought that you might like some cheer," He thought that he was being honest but like usual he should have worn his damn hood to keep from Lucina having a chance to figure out the truth. He knew that she would be appalled at him at best and at worst...well he didn't want to think about it,

"Oh Caleb," Lucina smiled and Caleb felt his breath hitch in his throat. He adored Lucina's smile and was in that moment so happy he hardly had the thought process to think about how he was looking, "You really shouldn't worry about me so much,"

Caleb frowned slightly and spoke, "Lucina it's no trouble! You're a dear friend and I want to do anything I can to help,"

Lucina looked at Caleb and he only just realised what he'd said. He knew that he'd dug his own hole and now he was going to have to say the truth. Especially since Lucina was giving him such an intense look of curiosity, Caleb took a deep breath and sighed, ' _Here goes nothing_ ,' he thought, he spoke and tried to keep his voice both calm and level, "Actually...I'm not being entirely honest," He tried to keep himself from blushing, "You _are_ dear to me and are one of my true friends...but..." He chewed his lip,

"But," Lucina said carefully, gently trying to get him to say what he meant. Lucina didn't know why but she felt her heart racing slightly...was he going to say what she _thought_ he was going to say?

"But you're more than that...much more!" Lucina blinked in surprise as Caleb continued, "I didn't just pick that bouquet just to cheer you up...I...I did it because..." Caleb felt his face heat up. He had to say it now or never, "Because I- I'm in love with you,"

Lucina felt a glimmer of hope; however she wanted to make certain that she heard the young man right, "What?" Lucina asked voice slightly strained due to her surprise, Caleb's face went bright red and he replied,

"Lucina I've fallen helplessly in love with you..." He looked guilty, "I tried not to but I couldn't help it!"

"Oh Caleb," Lucina could felt her heart hammering as she heard words that she knew she'd wanted to hear, however it seemed that Caleb wasn't finished and had more to say,

"We've been through so much...and I know that we have so many trials ahead...I know that no matter what has happened or what is to come my feelings won't change! I love you Lucina," He was shaking slightly and Lucina _knew_ that he was telling her the truth, "With all of my heart!"

At first Lucina couldn't breath, then she finally mustered her voice, "Caleb...I'm...I'm so happy you've told me this," she couldn't help but cry, tears of joy streaming down her face, "Because you're in my heart as well,"

"Truly..." Caleb's hopeful smile was truly breath taking. Lucina nodded, "Those...those are the sweetest words I've ever heard!" Caleb was bursting with a happiness that he simply could not describe, "Lucina, I swear that no matter what happens, no matter what I will be here for you, which ever road that you chose to follow I'll follow it at your side,"

Lucina managed to clear the haze, and she spoke, "And we won't rest until the end!" then Lucina cried happily, " _I love you...and no matter what the future holds I'll cherish every moment_ ,"

Caleb smiled and got a little surprised when Lucina decided to kiss him. The moment would have been perfect if not for a voice that cut across the sunset,

"Oh gods I knew it!" Nah all but yelled, "I knew that there was something going on with you and Lucina!" the half Manakete was excited clearly but for the others it was normal. Nah always liked to say that she knew things at times as she disliked being proven wrong about anything. She didn't like being one of the youngest of the Shepherd's children, although she wasn't as young as Laurent had been, she was still in the ball park so to speak.

"Nah," Laurent spoke a bit more calmly, "Could you not be so shrill," He smiled at Caleb once the pair had pulled apart, "I for one would like to extend congratulations,"

"Thanks Laurent," Caleb tried not to blush too much but the pair knew that Caleb was over the moon for the first time in a long while. In fact he felt that despite all that happened to date this was the day that he wanted to remember. The day that Lucina's smile looked most radiant and the day that finally everything finally seemed to be working.

Later that evening Caleb and Lucina decided that they would take the first of the night watch. Laurent and Nah were resting by the fire as Caleb talked softly with Lucina about how they were going to find the others. According to Laurent there was a potential lead on Yarne and Severa. Caleb hoped that they would be able to help him find the others. He still had yet to figure out if he should find the others. As he spoke with Lucina he got the impression that she missed the others. He was loathe to admit it but he even missed Inigo. Inigo and his nasty tone towards the tactician, the arguments over Inigo's flirting habits and his womanizing. However Caleb knew that the person he missed most was Owain. Lucina admitted that they needed Owain's light hearted personality. Caleb knew that at some point they were going to have to do what they could to stop Grima even if Gerome didn't think that they could. Caleb was forever telling Gerome that just because he felt that their past was going to happen again didn't mean that it could. Caleb heaved a sigh. Lucina had decided to rest her head on Caleb's left shoulder, she was contemplating on their next move. Caleb was thinking about _how_ they were going to find Yarne and while Nah didn't agree with it Caleb respected her view. Just as he respected...or rather tried to respect Inigo's view on women. Caleb tucked his left arm around Lucina's shoulders and felt just a little bit happier with what he would do come the next morning. They would travel again and if Naga was kind to them they would easily find their other companions.

Sunrise saw Robin trotting about the Shepherds' camp. Today was the day that they continued their progress towards what Chrom and Frederick called the Eastern Palace. She was astounded by Chrom's natural endurance. She however didn't have her usual stamina thanks to the fact that she was with child. However she had managed to keep it to herself for the time being. It amazed Robin that the Shepherds were so at ease. She couldn't help but feel a slight sense of something bad going to happen. She just hoped that everything would work out.

Progress towards Plegia was necessary slow. Caleb and Lucina travelled steadily with Laurent and Nah. They had most fortunately been joined by a welcome ally. Noire had found them and was quite excited by the news that Lucina and Caleb were an item. She apparently felt safer knowing that; although why Lucina didn't understand. It made her think that perhaps Noire had seen them as part of her family and with that thought in mind Lucina realised that they were in a way. She smiled and decided that she would try to catch Caleb by surprise a little. She caught his arm and Caleb upon realising that it was Lucina relaxed and held her hand. Nah let out a huff but it was in good fun. At least Caleb hoped it was. Lucina it seemed just wanted to enjoy Caleb's company like normal.


	7. VII: Child of Grima, Child of Naga

**Chapter VII: Child of Grima, Child of Naga**

The small child whimpered. She was lost and afraid. She couldn't work out what had happened. One moment she was with her father and mother, the next...well the next she was here. Wherever here was. Sand was as far as her eyes could see and there was a body laying beside her. The tiny child didn't cry; she just thought that her mother was still sleeping, a mother that was close to lifeless anyway, a mother that was only present for her father's needs a father that was all the child had left. A father that trained her in battle tactics and strategy from the day she could walk, a father she was forced to call "Master Grima" or else his eyes would glow crimson; like pools of blood before being punished. She wanted to know why it was then that "Master Grima" wasn't here, was this another of his punishments for failing to stay by his side as he'd commanded? She was a good girl, she stayed with her mother, just like he'd told her to! She didn't and hadn't left her mother's side for three days no matter how hard the thirst burned her throat or the hunger clawed at her stomach. She still didn't cry even on the third day as she heard voices approach...although there was only one voice that she was listening out for. She rose swiftly...it was _his_ voice; something was different however. It wasn't as cold or as cruel and the child was thoroughly confused. Then she began to wonder if this was her real father. She had precious little to go on but she was certain that it was.

Caleb had been walking with Lucina to search for some water while Laurent and Noire guarded the camp. Nah was searching for food. There was nothing to indicate that something was going to happen until Lucina's Falchion started to glow, and as he moved to see what was going on he heard a faint rustle in some sparse vegetation. Lucina and he both looked towards the sound and both were taken aback by the small child that came out of the vegetation, "A-are you lost little one?" Lucina asked gently kneeling to the child's level. The girl actually looked up and Caleb could see that she was trying not to cry,

"Where are your parents?" Caleb asked gently, concerned for the child. He and Lucina passed a look of equal concern. The child that stood before them was thin. The arms were so tiny that they looked like twigs that could snap with the slightest of movements, the poor child's tummy was so bloated that Caleb feared the worst. Any longer and the young one wouldn't make it. He was certain that it was Naga's mercy that had kept the tiny child alive for this long without getting completely sick. He noticed that the child seemed to have hair a shade of blue just like Lucina's but the most surprising thing was that said was bundled into a coat that was several sizes too large for them, it was better suited to someone more Caleb's size than this little child.

Of course the moment that Caleb spoke the little one burst into tears. He was confused but looking at the child he realised that they had a small girl on their hands. Caleb felt an odd pang of sadness, "Hey now, it's ok," He spoke as gently as he could while Lucina looked confused, "You're safe now, so don't be afraid, no one is going to hurt you,"

And the girl looked up at Caleb directly, "You's look like M-master G-grima," Caleb flinched in shock with Lucina, "B-but you's different...you's...nicer...are you's daddy's spirit?" Caleb was close to tears. Just who was this child and why did she think he looked like Grima, it seemed though that the girl wasn't done, "Is mummy spirit too? Did I's die?"

"N-no," Lucina said trying to mask the shock she was feeling. She could see that Caleb was just as uneasy as she was, "We travelled to stop Grima from destroying the world,"

"And we were hoping to make it so that no one will suffer again," Caleb spoke now, "We want this place to have a happy future and we won't stop until it happens,"

"C-can I's helps?" Of all the things that they expected to hear from the child that was the last thing, "P-please Daddy, p-please Mummy, I's wanna to helps, I's wanna..." tears ran down tiny little cheeks and Caleb looked to Lucina, there was no way he could resit those sweet puppy eyes. The former Exalt nodded,

"Of course little one," She knelt to the child's level, "We would love you to help..."

The child hugged Lucina enthusiastically, "Yay!" She cried and Caleb was slammed into with a hug as well, "I's be the best he'per 'ver," her tiny face was burried in Caleb's coat and he saw Lucina look at him guiltily, it seemed that the puppy dog eyes had worked on her too,

"Of course," Caleb said doing his best to hide his shock, "We'll need to get some water of course and we..." He paused, "We forgot something important,"

"Did's you's?" the girl looked confused,

"We forgot to ask what your name was," Lucina replied kindly,

"I's...don't knows..." The child frowned, "M-master G-grima always called I's girl,"

"Hmm," Said Caleb, "How about we call you Marc for now, and then when you want you can choose a name that you like?"

"I's can choose a name?!" The little girl, Marc for now cried out excitedly, "I's can't waits! Umm, whats name should I's have,"

"We'll have plenty of time to find you one," Lucina replied

And so it was that Marc (for now) joined her sort of parents. When they had gathered the water Lucina had decided to help the young Marc have a bath with Caleb keeping an eye out for danger. The girl was a little shy at first, but soon was splashing about happily in the water once she got used to it. It was rather cute to say the least. And she cleaned up rather surprisingly.

On her right hand was the Mark of Naga much to Lucina's surprise. It meant that the child was definitely of Exalted blood somehow. Perhaps Lucina would have to find out from Naga at some point and she resolved to speak to the Voice of Naga in this time line for answers. Now though she was surprised to find herself bonding with Marc. She saw in the child's left eye the Mark of Grima and knew that Marc was likely related to Caleb as well. And since Lucina had declared her love for the young man she doubtless would come to the same conclusion as him, Grima had done something that didn't make sense.

Caleb was pacing the area trying to think about _just how_ Marc existed. He was confused and thought back to what he'd heard happen from before. A dull ache throbbed as he walked back to where Lucina was helping Marc bathe. Caleb tried to ignore the ache and instead focused on caring for Marc, she needed them after all. Caleb decided that he would accept the child as it seemed that Lucina had as well. If the others accepted her as well then Caleb saw little issue with having the child around. Not only would she have them but she would have the others too.

By the time the small group arrived with the water Caleb could smell the bear meat on the air, he was certain that Marc must be starving, "We're nearly there Marc; would you like me to carry you?" he asked the girl,

"I-i's..." Caleb stopped at once with Lucina concerned for their small charge,

"It's perfectly ok to need help Marc," Lucina said gently, "Especially since you've been so helpful,"

"O-ok Mummy," Marc sighed and Caleb adjusted the water skins on his shoulders. Then he lifted the child into his arms with Lucina's help. The girl was clearly very tired,

"Don't worry we'll have some nice food to eat soon," Caleb told the girl, he gave Lucina a look that said, " _we need to talk_ ," and Lucina nodded. She knew what Caleb was saying. Marc yawned tiredly and clung to Caleb. She truly was cute and innocent to what had happened to her. Caleb could only hope that she wouldn't have as many nightmares as Lucina had.

Laurent was the first to see them arrive; concern appeared on his face at the sight of the tiny child in Caleb's arms but he said nothing. Noire was busy cutting up a serving of bear meat to notice the child at first but once she did she shot a questioning look to Lucina who motioned that they would all talk later.

Marc woke to the smell of delicious bear meat and tucked into the serving that her new Mummy had given her. There were new people to meet and her new Daddy was introducing them all to her. She didn't like Nah all that much but the Manakete seemed nice enough. Then there was Noire who was very nice, she was like an aunty to the little one and Marc liked how Noire sometimes sounded funny, especially with her "BLOOD AND THUNDER!" Cries spattered out every so often. That was always fun. Next to be introduced to Marc was Laurent. Laurent was very concerned over Marc's condition but other than that he seemed nice enough. Sometimes Laurent used big words that Marc didn't understand but thankfully she had Daddy to tell her what they meant. All in all Marc decided that her new Daddy was amazing. So was her new Mummy, they said that she could even choose a name that she liked to have for herself. That was hard but she didn't have something to read...speaking of which she'd noticed the strategy book poking out of Daddy's pocket just asking to be read. Marc decided that she would try to get it but Daddy kept moving about, and Marc wasn't sure how to ask...then before she knew it Marc was so sleepy. With another yawn she climbed over towards her Mummy and curled up into the oversized coat Marc's back resting against her Mummy's leg head resting on her arm that was tucked up out of the way. Marc let out a little sigh of contentment, she was relieved to have her parents now. Really relieved that she wouldn't be alone ever again.

"So where is this kid from?" Nah asked after they had finished their meal,

"She's so adorable," Noire said, "C-caleb,"

Everyone now turned to look at Caleb and he spoke at last, "We weren't the only ones to come back," He said at last. At first there was sounds of disbelief but then Caleb punched the ground with his left fist, "Damn Grima managed to come back with us! Worse still he's using someone that looks like...like..." But Caleb couldn't bring himself to say it. He really couldn't. Nah froze as did Laurent,

"Like you," Noire said shakily,

"Possibly," Lucina said softly aware of the sleeping child,

"What are we going to do then?" Nah said,

"We keep trying to stop Grima," Caleb said, "After all we've come too far to back out now, Naga would not have sent us if there wasn't a chance that we could stop him. Although now that we _know_ that Grima is here too we can be sure that he's going to try everything in his power to make everything happen again. We must meet up with the Shepherds and warn them! We're going to have to find the others, nothing is more important than that right now.

Lucina, I don't know what else I can do, unless we split up, but that would defeat the purpose..."

"We should find the others," Lucina replied, "We need them. Even if we have to drag Gerome kicking and screaming,"

"Alright then," Caleb said, their plan was clear now.

Marc thought that the previous night had been a pleasant dream. She expected to hear Master Grima's voice any second now but all she could hear was a gentle voice calling her to wake. She woke with the sudden realisation that she wasn't laying on a threadbare bed, she was in a bedroll. With two other people sleeping beside her. One looked like Master Grima, but he didn't have that same coldness, his expression was gentle and kind, the other looked like her mother. Both had Marc in a hug. It was then that she recalled what happened. These were her new parents. Daddy must have picked her up last night after she'd fallen asleep at Mummy's side. And Mummy must have joined them in keeping Marc safe. Marc didn't know why but she started to cry; she was so happy and couldn't wait to greet the day with her new family.


	8. VIII: Lost in Time

**Chapter VIII: Lost in Time**

Caleb let out a sigh as he looked at Marc, she was just too innocent to be pulled up in all of this. He still couldn't believe that Grima was using a face that was like him. Caleb looked at Lucina and was surprised when he felt her hand take his own. It was what he needed. Lucina's touch soothed him in a way he couldn't describe. It was nice to have her with him. Between them Marc was walking...no skipping about the sandy ground before them. Caleb wished that there was something that he could do. He couldn't stop thinking about Marc's words, " _You's look like M-master G-grima...but you's different...you's nicer..._ " Caleb felt the soft throb of a headache. What he wouldn't give to take back those words. Laurent was on edge, Noire was worried for him and Nah...well Nah was in denial about it. However the words made sense. Today however they had decided that they were going to get some useful supplies. Something that they needed. After all tents would be useful and allow some privacy. Especially since they wouldn't always be able to find natural shelter. Also Caleb felt that Marc deserved at least that much.

Marc skipped about the group happy to hear that they were going to go shopping (or at least that was what Daddy had said). She wondered if Mummy was coming with them. She looked at her parents and noticed that Daddy was holding Mummy's hand. Marc grinned and decided that she would see if the others wanted to play with her. She however had other things in mind. Play time would have to wait.

The town that they arrived in was quiet and Caleb had the feeling that something wasn't right. However he had other things to worry about, "Marc!" He called as the child had run off ahead for a moment. The girl paused and ran towards them. It was a good thing that the child had come to them. She looked sad,

"Daddy there was a big bunny over there!" She pointed in the direction of the town centre,

Caleb sighed, "Please don't get too far ahead Marc," the girl pouted,

"We wouldn't be able to forgive ourselves if something were to happen to you," Lucina added, Marc looked down at her feet. She could hear the faint disappointment in Mummy's and Daddy's voice. It hurt more than any anger.

"I's sorry," the little one sniffled, taken aback when both her parents reached to comfort her,

"BLOOD AND THUNDER YOUR SAFETY IS OF UPMOST IMPORTANCE TO US ALL," Noire made everyone jump a little but she said what the group were thinking. Marc looked at Noire,

"Indeed," Laurent said, "Noire has a valid point,"

"I-I do?" Noire stuttered,

"Of course Noire," Caleb replied, "We all do Marc, and truth be told we don't want to see you get hurt ever again,"

There was something in Caleb's tone that had Nah surprised. She never expected him to take the role of father so easily, or seriously. Caleb pet Marc's head, "We'll need to get moving," Lucina spoke still holding Marc a little, "We should go and check out what Marc saw, together,"

Marc blinked, they were going to go and see the big bunny? She smiled and bounced around the others. Today was going to be interesting.

Yarne flinched. He was alone and somewhat afraid. He'd remembered running through the portal that would lead into the past and then...well he was here. It was so weird to just appear. He could hear voices and at first the frightened Taguel was sure that it was his doom. Upon closer listening he could hear Lucina. With a sigh of relief Yarne headed towards the voices. It would be his only shot at surviving.

Caleb found himself holding Marc's hand with Lucina. It felt...odd to be holding the child's tiny hand in his own. Lucina was holding Marc's other hand and as Caleb looked at Lucina he felt a strong surge of happiness. Yarne was shaking his head as Nah and the others were filling him in on what had happened, Caleb had asked if Yarne knew where the others might be but Yarne had shaken his head. Caleb sighed, they needed to find the others and soon.

The wind howled as the Shepherds travelled through Regna Ferox. Robin was upset but she could have easily tried to brush it off as the fact that Emmeryn wasn't safely in the eastern palace like she should be. All Robin could do was make certain that she did what she could to help the Shepherds. Especially since Chrom and the others had found out that she was with child. Chrom had been concerned but Robin had assured him that she would be fine. At least that was what she wanted them to think. Robin was struggling with it really. She couldn't have imagined that this would happen but she supposed that it was something she would have to come to accept. The child that she carried was inside her now. Maybe she would turn the child against the Grimleal, or try to free it from the dark magic that bound her. Robin heaved a sigh. She would have to work out something.

A week saw the group meet up with another familiar face, Owain had finally joined the group and Caleb could finally breath a little easier again. Marc was with Owain and the young man took his responsibility seriously, "Ha, young maiden I fear not the darkness that threatens to consume me!" Owain said, "For I am the keeper of stories, the Hero of Time and eternal comrade to Caleb the Defier of Darkness shall help protect thee!"

Caleb smiled as Owain entertained young Marc, declaring that she would become a member of the "Great Justice Cabal!" and Marc had been so excited that she turned to Caleb and said, "I's be like Daddy and Mummy?!"

"But of course Fair Maiden, your skill to make smiles is most important! We welcome you into our humble mortal fold!"

And Caleb had smiled. At least they were getting along alright.

They travelled through yet another town and this time they were able to get some bed rolls from an Anna. The Anna was surprisingly helpful; something Caleb had not expected. She even gave them some new clothes for Marc that fit her better, although it seemed that Marc was really attached to the oversized coat that she was wearing. Anna luckily enough had a similar looking one so Caleb had suggested that she wear the new coat and they would keep the other one safe until it was the right size. In the time that Marc had travelled with them she'd gone from not so healthy to looking like a different girl. Caleb supposed that it was the fact that she was having enough food now grow. Sure enough the girl was now up to his elbows in the space of a few short weeks. In that time he and the others had tried to reach the Shepherds. They had earned some money as mercenaries but it wasn't much. There was much they needed to help them travel faster but Caleb had agreed with Lucina that they needed to keep things to be as light as possible. So there they were travelling through the deserts of Plegia with only what they needed.

Each member of the group carried their own pack, with Marc being the only one that wasn't weighed down by one. Caleb just couldn't justify the child carrying one and Lucina agreed that they could carry half each of Marc's few things. Laurent was glad to see the child getting stronger by the day. Of course the rest of the group were glad as well because in the time that Marc had been travelling with them she'd become an important member of their little group. A boost that Caleb had felt was needed.

So once they set up camp Lucina had settled Marc down with some food that they'd hunted Caleb was feeling pretty good. In fact he'd not had a headache for three days; it was a good sign he hoped. Marc was content and Owain was happy to tell everyone a story of some sort. A story about a Paladin called Heather funnily enough. Marc was enthralled by the story but she didn't seem to like the name that much. To Caleb it seemed that she was trying to find a name that she wanted. Caleb smiled and set up the bed roll for Marc. Lucina was busy collecting water with Noire. Laurent was reading his tome and Nah was stretched out on her own bed roll. Yarne meanwhile was keeping watch. The Taguel was perfectly happy to take watch and Caleb was equally alright with letting Yarne do it.

There was a stillness in the night air that was pleasant, although the figure was hardly aware of that. No what they wanted was to make sure that they got what they wanted and got out. There was a fire up ahead that made the figure wonder what was going on. A frown crossed their face. Now or never they decided. If it was who they were hoping it was it would mean that their search would be over at last.

With Lucina and Noire's return it was time to change the night watch. Caleb had readied the bed roll that he shared with Lucina. Noire spoke in a low voice with Yarne, too low for Caleb to catch as he pulled his coat off. Lucina came and sat beside him, "We must meet up with the Shepherds soon," She sighed, "I...I,"

"You need to rest Lucy," Caleb said tenderly pulling her into an embrace, "We both do."

"Heh," Lucina giggled softly, "Caleb you never cease to amaze me you know that," She tilted her head and kissed him softly; Caleb's arms slipped slightly to her hips and Lucina felt him shift so that she was able to kiss him more comfortably. She heard a cough and sighed. They would need some privacy she decided, "Although I think we'll need to do something about getting some privacy at least,"

"Mmmhum," Caleb made a noise in agreement and kissed Lucina, much to the collective annoyance of Yarne and Nah. At least Marc was asleep and thus wouldn't be embarrassed by her parents kissing like the rest of their little group seemed to be. Although Owain didn't seem to mind it as much as the rest, "That would be nice, although I doubt that we will for a while," Caleb simply wanted to enjoy holding Lucina in his arms and Lucina seemed to want to stay there as well. It was pleasant to have a small intimate moment, although Caleb could have done away with the extra set of eyes staring at them. Of course it was then that a familiar face appeared,

"Jeez I didn't realise that you two were an item," Severa grumbled, "But I guess that makes sense,"

"Severa!?" Yarne cried in shock,

"Well duh, of course it's me," Severa said flicking one of her long pigtails behind her back, "Seriously since when were you two an item?"

"Long enough for him to want to kiss Lucina," Nah shot back,

"Oh great," Severa rolled her eyes, "At least they're past the unrequited love stage I guess,"

"Severa," Caleb said tiredly, "We don't need the comment please,"

"Oh really?" Severa said raising an eyebrow, "I wonder why that is huh? Because you were too noble to let anyone think that gods forbid you had feelings for Lucina for ages,"

" _Severa_..."Caleb gave her warning as he could see that Lucina was mildly uncomfortable,

"FINE!" The red head snapped. She however took a seat by the fire and said more gently, "Congrats," and Caleb knew that was just the way Severa was. He wondered how then she would react to Marc. That would be interesting...and Caleb didn't want to think about it.

So when morning finally came (and not a moment too soon) Marc woke to meet a new member of the group. Of course it was difficult for Caleb and Lucina initially to get the point across that they'd found Marc (and that Lucina had not been pregnant at all yet). It wasn't until Marc revealed that they were much younger than the parents that she knew that Severa decided that Lucina wasn't hiding the fact that Marc was their love child, although the girl's resemblance to them was uncanny. She didn't know what to make of the news that Grima was using a puppet that looked like Caleb but she was angry about it. Caleb knew that it was because it meant that Grima had come into this world and even though she initially didn't want to see Cordelia she didn't want the woman to die again. Doubtless they all wanted to make sure that they parents lived and Grima died. If there was a way to do it they would jump on it and take out Grima once and for all.

Unfortunately Severa came with bad news. She'd heard rumours that Emmeryn was going to be killed by Gangrel and they had to go and stop it. That was what Lucina had said and Caleb had agreed with her. They would have to get there. Then Caleb knew that they would have to make even more certain that they got the warning to Chrom and the Shepherds that their enemy was using a puppet.

The group travelled through an area that made them very much uncomfortable, although Marc didn't understand she knew that there was something that was upsetting them. To her the rock formation was just strange, to the others it seemed to remind them of something that they wanted to forget. Daddy and Mummy especially. They were travelling as fast as they could however there was a horrific sight that awaited them.

Lucina was the first to react, she screamed out in anguish, Caleb cursed; loudly. Owain struggled to even say a word and Marc got the sense that everyone was upset. She simply didn't understand what the pretty blond lady had to do with Grima's return. As far as Marc was concerned it mattered little. However she'd never seen her parents this upset. The brave little girl tried to comfort her parents in the only way she knew how. She held their hands.

Chrom was shaken; he'd just lost an important woman in his life and he couldn't bring himself to get up. Grief pulled him down hard. Lissa was crying and had been for a long time. The prince of Ylisse was just too grief struck to even attempt to comfort his sister. He knew that at least Maribelle was with Lissa. Right now however Chrom was trying not to notice Robin sitting on the end of his bed. He didn't want to face his tactician, "Chrom, I know that your heart is heavy...but for the sake of everyone please...please try to get back your strength,"

Chrom snapped, "WHAT IN THE GODS DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOSING SOMEONE?!" Chrom yelled at Robin, and Robin spoke in a surprisingly soft tone,

"I know how hard it is Chrom..." Robin lifted up her fringe to reveal a scar that made Chrom feel oddly sick, it was clear that Robin wouldn't be able see out of her left eye "I got this trying to save _her_ ,"

"Then why haven't you seen a healer?!" Chrom demanded, Robin sighed,

"This isn't a recent injury Chrom..." The Prince stared at Robin confused, "I got this trying to..." Robin bit back tears as the painful memory surfaced again, "I got this trying to save my own mother from an Ylissean ambush...back when..."

"When my father was Exalt," Chrom prompted and Robin nodded,

"I know it hurts but I also know that Emmeryn wouldn't want you to be like this Chrom,"

Chrom heaved a sigh and rested his head into his hands, "I..."

"Chrom, at least come and eat, if nothing else," Robin said gently and Chrom looked at her. What he saw was a concerned expression on her face,

"Ugh, alright fine," Chrom groaned, surprised when Robin pulled out an apple, and gave it to him,

"I'm going to be in the mess if you want to talk strategy, and Chrom," Robin looked at him, "It's perfectly ok to be upset. Don't allow your feelings to bottle up, alright,"

Chrom blinked at Robin, "Uh, th-thanks Robin," he said, then added sheepishly, "and uh, sorry for going off like that,"

"Water under a bridge Chrom," She replied.

Four weeks after Emmeryn's death had Caleb find out an important piece of information. Namely that Chrom had the Fire Emblem. It was news that had shocked Lucina and the others (Marc didn't understand in the slightest which made her feel a little lost) and it was a small boon to what was a hard blow. Lucina had said rather seriously, "Our future seems to have less of a chance of happening it seems,"

"We still have to confirm it but yes," Caleb responded, "We have a good shot that the Emblem is still with Ylisse. Hopefully this war will end soon,"

"Couldn't come sooner you know," Yarne declared,

"But...Emmeryn is..." Nah said sadly.

"We do know Nah but Caleb thinks that if Ylisse has the Fire Emblem that we might see a different path to the Ylisse/Plegia war,"

"I'm _hoping_ that this will be different Laurent," Caleb corrected,

"Hey Daddy," Marc spoke up suddenly surprising almost all of them,

"Yes Marc?" Caleb said looking to her,

"I's thought of a names for mes," Marc said looking pleased with herself,

"You have?!" Caleb said eager to hear what the young one had thought of.

"Yup," Marc said grinning happily, "I's thinks that I's wants to be called..."


	9. IX: Reflection of Naga

**Chapter IX: Reflection of Naga**

There was a stillness over Ylisse, the sun rising in the sky did little to indicate what was happening. Robin had been preparing to something that no Plegian strategist had ever done in the history of Plegia. She was taking down her king. A man that she had once vowed to protect with her own life. It was an unspeakable act of betrayal and Robin didn't know if she could follow it through. She was however certain that the Grimleal wanted it to happen. Validar had said that _he_ would become king one day and when he did Grima would come into the world at long last. That Grima would be awakened at long last. Robin knew however that was wrong, Validar would need the Fire Emblem which Chrom had. She realised a small truth, Marth and Kris were right, there was a way to prevent Grima awakening. She would make sure that happened. Robin now had a new king to serve and she would rid the world of the old one. Gangrel would be gone. Robin would make sure that was done.

Meanwhile Marc was trying to think of the name that she liked. She frowned as everyone seemed eager to hear what she had to say. She looked to Caleb helplessly and he realised what had happened, "It slipped away didn't it little one," He said gently and the small girl nodded and began to sniffle,

"I-I's heard its but i-it's GONE!" Marc cried and Lucina reached to comfort the girl,

"It's alright Marc," Lucina gently soothed the child, "I'm sure it will come to you and when it does we'll be able to call you that name,"

"I's," Marc sniffled, "I's heard it befores...when Is was really tiny,"

Caleb looked at Lucina. They began to wonder what Marc meant but they decided that for now they would find out what was going on. And then do something they'd been meaning to do for some time now. After all Lucina knew that making them official was important. Especially since Ingio wouldn't take a hint and they had to keep him from interfering with them. Especially since the fool didn't think to draw the line at lovers and did for a married couple. Perhaps that was why he was spurned by so many women. Perhaps the ones that he harassed already had a lover and they didn't want him.

The group travelled through a particularly quiet Plegian village on their way towards Ylisse. Caleb had guessed that the war would be over soon and if they could get back to Ylisse it would be of up most importance. Marc was starting to put on weight and was glowing with a new level of health. They all were Caleb noticed, according to Laurent. Doubtless Laurent _would_ know. He made sure to check on everyone's health. As they travelled there was a clear sigh that came from Laurent. Caleb was about to ask Lucina if she felt that they should stop for the sake of the small child that was bravely keeping up with them. Lucina had however seemed to pick up on it as well and had called for the group to rest for the moment. Of course it was then that Yarne was moaning about the heat giving him a stroke and Caleb sighed. Even though Caleb was technically the weakest member of the group Yarne was the one that whinging almost constantly about how he was going "extinct" and was dying. Caleb had learned to ignore it a little and did what he thought was right. It was hardly fair to blame it all on Yarne. He was the only one of his littler to survive. But that by no means was a fair reason for him to be so paranoid about everything.

They stopped near a small shop and Lucina had asked Severa and Laurent to see about supplies. She sat down with the rest of their little group and Caleb sorted out some lunch for them with the help of Nah. They were all enjoying a brief respite from what was happening. Marc was deep in thought and it was clear that the little one was thinking about what she had seemingly lost. The name that she thought of. Marc ate the food that was given to her and heaved a sigh. At the very least she was with both her mother and father, Caleb settling down to eat with her and Lucina. Yarne munched on a carrot despairingly while he was lost in thought. Severa and Laurent returned with some supplies and ate some lunch as well. The people of the town were avoiding the little group but it seemed that they were curious. Not one of the townspeople had seen someone like Lucina, (an Ylissean) with a Plegian travelling companion. Or several Plegian travelling companions. Caleb realised. He, Noire and Marc were all clearly Plegian. Laurent, Severa and Owain were clearly Ylissean. Yarne and Nah were not as clearly one or the other so it would be assumed that they were foreigners of some kind. They were quite the diverse group, even without the total number.

With lunch done and supplies packed it was time for them to travel onwards. Caleb noticed that Marc seemed to be content holding his hand for the time being. Yarne had been asked all kinds of questions over lunch that he'd not been expecting. It seemed that Marc was rather curious about the Taguel and while Yarne didn't mind the child her questions were confusing. Luckily Caleb had distracted the girl with the promise of a fresh peach for an afternoon snack. It was a lucky escape indeed.

The border was almost a tense affair until there was a risen skirmish that the group had helped the small remaining force of Pegaus knights. When it was clear that they meant no harm the knights let the group through to Ylisse. It was a good thing that they were able to travel onwards towards what was relatively small temple of Naga. It would be time as far as Lucina was concerned to lay claim to the man that she held so dearly, a man who was always by her side. She was certain that it was the right thing to do.

Meanwhile Caleb had found someone important. A young priest that had a very familiar scar on his face and a familiar shade of blond hair, "Hey! Brady!" Caleb called out to his friend. The priest jumped and looked up from the book that he'd been reading,

"B-boss?!" The priest smiled, "Gods I can't almost believe m' eyes! It's great to see ya!" Of course the rest of the people looked confused until the pair shared a handshake, of course what the people around the pair didn't notice was that it was taking all of Brady's strength not to burst into tears at seeing an old friend before him. Caleb smiled,

"Of course," He grinned, "Everyone else was looking for you as well."

"Well ain't that something," Brady said, "Hang on a sec will ya please Boss, I gotta say some goodbyes and all that,"

"Well Marth said that we were going to stop here a while," Caleb said and Brady's eyes widened,

"Ya mean sh-she's..."

"Yes," Caleb answered

"Gods be praised!" Brady smiled, "I'll meet ya later alright?"

"Sure thing,"

Lucina was pleasantly surprised to see that Caleb had found Brady. She smiled and spoke in a low voice and Caleb tried not to blush. In fact anyone watching the couple would be a little confused as to what was going on. Brady arrived just as his sister decided that she wanted to kiss her tactician. What was the more surprising thing was that Caleb seemed to return said kiss, "What's going on here?" Brady asked and Nah came to his side very quickly,

"Those two are a thing," Nah said in the least attention drawing way possible,

"Say what? Luce and Boss?" Brady looked confused then he frowned, "I guess that's been going on a while huh?"

"Yeah it has," Severa snarked suddenly, then her tone softened, "But they are kind of cute together," leading Brady to blink in surprise, Severa continued, "Well they did get back at the same time..." and her words left little to Brady's imagination. He looked from his sister to Caleb who was in that moment slightly blushing. He was surprised by the small girl that appeared and looked up at him with eyes that were like Caleb's. She had however a shade of blue hair that Brady was sure was the same as Lucina's. The young man frowned and the girl looked at him rather innocently,

"I's Marc for now," The girl said, "until I find a name that I's likes,"

A whole new can of worms opened up right then.

Once everything had been explained to Brady he let out a long sigh. Caleb had of course felt a teeny bit guilty for situation but Brady understood. He had after all asked when the pair planned to get married and the likes and it was Lucina's idea that it would happen _before_ Inigo joined the group. Brady had nodded and pulled some favours with the priests that he was staying with for his sister. Caleb was surprised that Brady was willing to accept him as a brother, however when the pair got to talk it was clear that Brady was accepting Caleb because according to Brady "Ya make her happy," and Caleb had to accept that.

So it was that Caleb and Lucina _finally_ managed to get married. Brady had cried and sniffled, Owain had smiled and declared that the sagas would tell of this most wonderful of moments. Severa was as prickly as ever but she did smile. Nah was content to stay by Lucina's side as a Bridesmaid and little Marc held a basket full of flowers. The girl had done a stellar job making sure that the path her mother walked was covered with the petals and Caleb allowed himself to feel hope. He smiled and it was all in all a day that he didn't want to forget ever. He uttered a prayer of thanks to Naga.

Marc didn't understand much of what was going on. She knew that her parents loved each other very much. After all Daddy made Mummy smile all the time and she was enjoying the company of her Uncle Brady. Marc looked across the small temple and spotted something interesting. It was a statue that had looked familiar to the small child. She hesitated and headed towards it. It was so pretty that the little child was in awe, she was surprised when she saw both her Mummy and Daddy come to stand by her side. It was Daddy that spoke, "This is a statue of the Divine Dragon Naga," He said to the small child, "she watches over us and helps to keep us safe with all of the strength she possesses,"

"Wow," Marc gasped in surprise,

"Yes," Lucina said, "Wow indeed," and Marc wondered if Naga could hear the people. She looked at the statue and wondered what name it was that she'd heard in her mind and lost so easily.

 _The tiny child was just a babe when what was left of her mother murmured into the young one's ears, "..." the little one strained to hear it again, "..na..." the small child was trying her hardest to hear over the sounds of her own heart, "Alana,"_

"Alana..." Marc muttered aloud, her parents looked at her surprised,

"Precious one," Caleb muttered and Lucina felt like crying for some reason,

"Of course she's a precious one," And Caleb gently wiped the tear that threatened to fall,

"Is that the name you were thinking of little one?" Caleb asked and Marc turned around in surprise,

"I's..." A headache claimed her and she felt the arms of both her parents around her, the pain fading to a mere memory, "Y-yes," the little one said, "Mummy...Mummy said it when I's was really tiny's,"

"Alana," Caleb tested and the little one looked at Caleb, "I can see why," he smiled and Marc (or rather Alana) felt herself sniffling. She had a name that meant "precious one" and both of her parents seemed to agree that she was a precious one. She hugged both of her parents as best she could. Her sniffles being heard by all of the people present. Each of the future Shepherds smiled in their own way. It was then that Nah felt a presence that she'd long lost hope in feeling. A happy presence that was a soft whisper,

" _So at last the father and mother's hopes are fulfilled, the child at last knows who she is and will know not the pain of Grima's curse,_ " Nah turned around slightly and noticed the faintest of reflections in the temple's mirror. It was almost as if Naga had been there, although the Naga that Nah saw was not unlike the Naga that had been in their world.

Later that night Alana was resting alongside her parents. She was wondering if it was the statue of Naga or Naga's reflection that helped her to remember her name. She sighed and allowed herself to dream. Somehow she knew that only time would tell.

Caleb lay awake, mind too worked up to sleep. He supposed that was normal for a newly wed, or perhaps it was just him. He glanced over to the sleeping form of Alana in her little bedroll. She was sleeping soundly with a smile on her face and as Caleb thought about the name a strange realisation came to mind. Alana was his _Grandmother's_ name. His maternal grandmother's name. Caleb sat up in surprise. His grandmother was known as Grandmaster Alana. He knew that she was a skilled tactician based on what his mother had told him as a child. In fact she was one of the few tacticians that wielded Ignus, the blood bound skill that only appeared in specific conditions. Caleb pulled out his book on skills and raced towards the section on blood skills. Hesitating he turned to the page containing Ignus and read,

' _Few Tacticians have the right blood to learn the skill Ignus. It is an attacking skill that requires incredible focus to use. Few tacticians are capable of learning this skill as the user must blur the lines between their Mana and their physical strength. The result of a successful Ignus is being encased in flames that do not harm the user. It is much sooner picked up over_ Rally Spectrum _and most tacticians do not bother going further than Ignus,_ '

Caleb gaped and began to wonder _why_ his mother had Ignus herself. Was it because she had learn it or inherited it through his grandmother? Caleb looked at his skills and knew that he didn't have Ignus. He would have to learn it the hard way. Lucina didn't have Aether either but she wanted to learn it. He frowned. They had to get to that point at the very least. Caleb set the book down and looked over the sleeping form of Alana and Lucina. He would do everything in his power to protect them, Caleb decided. He had do. It was his duty as a husband and a father, to both his wife and child, even though he's not been the father that sired the child himself.


	10. X: The Chosen Name

**Chapter X: The Chosen Name**

There was a stillness in the air as the Shepherds travelled back to Ylisstol. Robin didn't know how much longer this was going to take but she _knew_ that she wasn't going to be able to go much further on her own like this. Earlier that day Robin had been busying herself with working through the last little details of what was a post war manifest. She had felt guilty about what had happened and had said that it was for the best that she at least did _something_ to help. Her body however in its current state was not helping matters. She was heavily pregnant and for the time being she wasn't even sure that she was going to be of much help. No one really needed a tactician once war was over.

Chrom came to see if Robin was alright. She had insisted on doing something to help and Chrom had let her, only to be somewhat yelled at by Maribelle that the poor woman was in need of a break. However Chrom had suggested that they could see if she needed help and Maribelle had sighed rather loudly, "I'll go and get Lissa then," She said, "after all we wouldn't want to have her go into labour without someone to help her." and Chrom heaved a sigh,

"I'm sure that Robin would have told us if that were the case, but alright."

So it was that Chrom found himself visiting Robin in her tent where she was resting in her bedroll going over the manifest of their soldiers and working out who had died and which families need to be sent condolences. She seemed alright, if a little tired and there wasn't anything to suggest that she was in any pain. Indeed she seemed happy that they were back in Ylisse and was relaxed. By the time that Maribelle had arrived Robin was about halfway though the manifest. Chrom had helped a little and he was sitting on a small chair. Maribelle had bought Lissa and for the most part Robin wasn't too concerned. She was busy with the task that Chrom was presently helping her with. Of course she had to ignore the feeling of uneasiness that the child within her had been oddly still. She just chalked it to the child resting within her.

Caleb was tired, he'd spent the entire day working on helping the others put up what was to be their home base. It was out of the way and not that easy to find unless someone was actually looking for it. Lucina had spent the day keeping Caleb completely distracted and he was sure that she was up to something. After all it _was_ his birthday. However he didn't see what the fuss was about. After all he wasn't any different than he was yesterday. However it was clear to Caleb that he should just simply wait and see what was going to happen. He paused and felt like he was missing something important. He sighed and checked another task off his list that Lucina had given him. It was all he could do for the moment.

Robin had felt the wave of pain as the afternoon turned to night. She tried not to show it but Maribelle had a fair guess. Even so the fact that Robin didn't really think that the baby within her was ready to enter the world. How wrong she was.

Lissa had been surprised when Robin suddenly went into labour. She had managed to get the supplies that Maribelle had felt that they might need to help the young woman have her baby and Lissa had wondered what the child would be like. Lon'qu was naturally outside of the tent and Lissa had felt like she wanted to help him as best she could to get rid of his fear of women, as did all of the Shepherds. Lissa returned her attention to poor Robin when the woman let out a low moan of agony. A healing staff wasn't much use; the pain was merely eased and not rid of after all. Lissa had learned how to help a woman in child birth as part of her training as a healer. Tharja had suddenly appeared. She spoke to Robin in Plegian as if also offering to help which Robin seemed to decline. Lissa didn't really understand but Tharja frowned and spoke in Ylissean with much difficulty "She wont let me help with dark magic, but I do know a thing or two about delivering babies."

"Is that so?" Maribelle asked, Tharja looked calm and nodded. She didn't like the fact that there was only two people that were allowed to help Robin and felt that the poor woman needed as much help as possible. Chrom had of course been shooed out with the rest of the Shepherds hovering about asking what had happened. Tharja sighed,

"Even as a messenger I suppose." She took Lissa and Maribelle by surprise but Robin gave word of approval,

" _Of course_ ," Robin spoke in Plegian, " _Just no dark magic...I don't want to...well...I'm sure you'll understand Tharja._ "

" _I suppose you don't want the possibility of the vessel for Grima? Fine, I won't use the normal magics_ ," Tharja responded, " _you have my word Lady Robin._ "

Of course what happened between the two women wasn't understood by the two healers in the tent but it seemed that they had agreed on something. Tharja had turned to head to the entrance of the tent and then turned back. She said something calmly and Robin nodded.

Robin for her part was in a lot of pain. She did her best to not cry out; certain that if she did it wouldn't help the situation. So when she was told that it was time to push, she kept her cries to a minimum. The baby came relatively easily and she was aware that it was a boy. Then she saw the mark. Ice cold dread filled her as the infant was cleaned to prevent infection. Robin almost didn't want to hold him. But she did. It was then that she felt a jolt of déjà vu. However she looked at the infant boy in her arms more closely. He wasn't anything like what had been described as Grima. In fact...it was as Robin had not realised. He was just a normal baby. With that in mind she took a step away from her ancestors and spoke, "Caleb," the tiny boy didn't seem to notice but did grab her finger. His arms flailed about in a nonsensical fashion and she could see that he was caught up in her bangs. Maribelle and Lissa both stood back as Robin carefully cradled the tiny boy, both were confused as to what Robin had said, but she spoke to them, "His name will be Caleb," She spoke in Plegian, more to the boy than those present, " _May your loyalty be not to Grima, but to the people that truly love you. May you take the course of action that I could not, my son._ "

Meanwhile the future version of the baby that had just been born was currently checking off the last item of his list for the day. He'd not seen any of the other children just yet but he did hear an altercation going on. Caleb headed towards it and heard more clearly what was going on.

"Fend! How dare you imposter a man of justice and pretend to be him while causing the suffering of people!"

Caleb knew that voice and he ran, "Cynthia! I'm here let me help you!"

Everyone turned as Caleb raced onto the scene, " _Caleb! What fortune it is indeed to cross paths with you again_ ," Cynthia grinned using Plegian, " _Can we cut down these scoundrels now_?"

" _Well, we probably should so they don't cause any more trouble, ok_?"

" _OK_!" And she pulled out her lance. Caleb gripped his tome and charged into a battle that was going to be really short.

With the imposter cut down Caleb explained to the people what Chrom actually _looked_ like. He added that the real Chrom had the Mark of Naga and that next time if they were uncertain to ask the man to see it. With the little peace made Caleb lead Cynthia back to the others.

Cynthia grinned and said, " _Hey Caleb what day is it_?"

"Cynthia why the sudden chatter in Plegian?"

" _Because I missed talking in it_!" Cynthia sighed, _"I miss Dad ya know._ "

Caleb sighed and replied, " _The day is April 19th._ " and Cynthia squealed suddenly,

"Owah! Happy Birthday Caleb!" Cynthia cried in Ylissean hugging him. Caleb heaved a sigh and smiled. Cynthia was like a little sister to him and Caleb was glad that his "little sister" was here now,

"Thanks Cyn," He replied, "Now let's get back to home base."

"Alright!"

When at last Cynthia and Caleb arrived to the camp Alana set upon them. The child was confused at first about the young pegasus knight and her steed but once Caleb explained that "Aunty Cynthia" would be joining them she calmed down. She lead them both to the "mess" tent and there was a surprise for Caleb. He'd grinned and allowed the others to celebrate. He sort out Lucina knowing that this was somewhat her idea. And he liked it. He also wanted to fill her in on what had happened. As the others gathered and somewhat celebrate the return of another Caleb marked down on his list that they still had Kjelle, Gerome and Inigo to go on their little list. Lucina sighed and Caleb felt that a little kiss would be fine. Lucina had been a little surprised but then she had a feeling that he was being a little sneaky. She smiled and was glad to see that he was happy. It was after all her plan all along. Especially since as Owain had pointed out Caleb had not had a good birthday in a very long time.

Else where a figure sat angry and sullen. Another year without taking the new vessel and the fruit had gone missing. As well as his most preferred puppet. He was fuming and wanted to bring about the destruction of this world. Anger made him tense but he didn't care. This body had become almost useless to him and the damn boy he needed wasn't as alone as he needed the boy to be. With a frown the figure looked over to the company he had at present. He would succeed soon enough. There wasn't failure. Fate would happen as it should. The figure decided that he would have to play with the humans just a little bit. Yes even he needed fun on occasion. And watching the maidens die would be nice, he decided...


	11. XI: Missing Friends

**Chapter XI: Missing Friends**

Caleb lay in the bedroll content for the time being to stay there as he saw little reason to move. Lucina was asleep and he didn't want to wake her. He enjoyed the warmth of her embrace and Caleb felt like he was the happiest man alive. He felt Lucina's steady breathing and that was lulling him back towards sleep. He felt a smile on his face. Not much could beat this feeling. He focused on the warmth that he was surrounded in and nestled closer to Lucina. He didn't want to get up at least not yet. However there was the other issue. That they had to find the others and they only needed three more of their members. Caleb sighed as he felt Lucina's grip tighten ever so slightly. As much as he wanted to try and find the others it just wasn't going to be today. Caleb had known that today at least was going to be the day that he was going to spend with his family. Both the family that shared the tent with him and the family that was undoubtedly waiting for them.

Cynthia was doing her best to help Severa. It was a day where Severa was doing the odd cooking and for some reason there was a quietness about the air that wasn't quite right. Caleb was still in his tent with Lucina and little Alana, it was as far as Cynthia knew a well deserved rest. Besides they had to work out what their next move was and it was clear to Cynthia that they needed time to work it out.

By the time Caleb finally got up it was pretty late however he did feel a little refreshed so that had to count for something. Lucina and Alana both were spending some time together and Caleb could smell Severa's cooking. So he knew that he was in time for some meal. He didn't mind and spotted Owain grinning widely at him. Yarne was over near Nah and it looked like the others were fine, Caleb carefully headed over to see what was going on in their "mess tent" and it was clear that Noire was being unusually happy. Caleb however had more things to worry about like who they were going to try and find next. It was going to be interesting to say the least. He didn't even know where would be the best spot to start looking. The sooner that he found the others the better. Time was of the essence and Grima had to be stopped.

Reparations were hard, Chrom decided as he'd spent yet another day of paperwork that seemed almost never ending. Especially since the war had taken so much out of the people and there was little that could be done to alter the situation. There was some light however. Chrom was sitting at his desk when Robin arrived with her small son in toe. The boy was a gods' send. Chrom smiled at the little toddler. It was hard to believe that he was a year old already, "Helping Mama are we?" Chrom asked the little boy, the boy babbled in response and Robin smiled,

"Well almost helping," Robin admitted, "He certainly has figured out how to move about on his own that's for sure."

Little Caleb babbled some more and nearly managed to walk over towards Chrom on his own without falling over, babbling all the while. Some of the babbling almost made sense, some not much sense at all. Chrom waited to see if the boy wanted to be picked up and when it was clear that Caleb was hoping to be picked up, Chrom lifted the boy up. Little giggles and a squeal of delight made both the adults present smile. Chrom found it amusing that he was sort of like the boy's uncle in a way, but then so were all the other men of the Shepherds; though not all of them wanted to hold the toddler, most smiled when they saw him. Of the two royal siblings Lissa was by far the one that picked Caleb up the most. Chrom sometimes did and Maribelle had commented that it was rather nice; she mentioned that Chrom would likely make an amazing father if he was such a good sort of uncle. Robin certainly didn't mind the other Shepherds picking up the toddler; it was her trust in them that allowed anyone near the boy. Tharja had volunteered to be a nurse maid surprisingly enough but Robin had felt better having Caleb get to know all of the Shepherds, not just one or two of them.

Caleb was happy enough to be held by Chrom and Robin was able to start talking about the reports that she'd been given and the suggestions that she had as Ylisse's Grandmaster what they should be doing tactically speaking. Little Caleb had a great time with Chrom in fact the boy seemed to absolutely love it when he was held by anyone of the Shepherds. The little one napped in Chrom's arms and the Prince smiled. Caleb was like a breath of fresh air. He helped to mend wounds that were almost too painful to bare. It was as if the tiny child _knew_ the adults around him needed to smile, and smile the child did _._ It was infectious truth be told.

Robin noticed that her son had fallen asleep and she carefully took him from Chrom. Then the young mother carried the boy to the nursery that they'd decided to set up for him to help Robin out. She had been very grateful for it and Chrom had felt that it was only fair seeing as how Robin had done her best to keep Ylisse safe. Chrom heaved a sigh and began to wonder what they needed to take out the growing risen threat. He hoped that he could make the world a better place than the one that his own father had left him with as a boy. The Prince heaved a sigh and wondered what it was about Caleb that was reminding him of a certain young man. It was then that Chrom had an uneasy thought. What if Kris was somehow connected to Robin?

The air was still as the night fell around the camp of the Future Shepherds. The day had been a peaceful one and for that Caleb was please. The were going to have to travel soon however as there were members that still needed to be found. Caleb and Lucina decided that they would head to Regna Ferox once more at least they hoped that if they went that way that they would find Kjelle, Sully's future daughter. Finding Gerome would require a trip to Valm most likely and Lucina had suggested that they try to keep a bit closer to their parents this time so that they would know what was going on. At least that was what Lucina was hoping would happen. As it was Alana was very much following them and given the growth that she'd done it was clear that the child was going to need some new clothes again. However they would have to get the supplies. Lucina had decided that they would go to earn some funds for their tiny war chest and Caleb had an idea of what to do.

So it was that Caleb, Lucina and the rest of the Future Shepherds were doing some simple tasks for a town in Plegia. It was hard enough to decide what they should do but given that Caleb was able to get the work no one seemed to mind. Alana was happily doing what she could to help.

While they did so Caleb listened out for any rumours that could give them clues as to what was going on. Once they'd finished helping the town they moved onwards to Regna Ferox. As they travelled the weather changed and soon they reached a part of Ferox that was cold. To that end most of them were used to it, but for Caleb shivering away in his coat it was the kind of weather he wished he could forget. He huddled up with Lucina night after night and Lucina wondered why he didn't just use magic to keep himself warm. However Lucina found that Caleb's embrace was rather soothing and decided that she would enjoy it.

Usually of the pair Lucina was the early riser. She couldn't help but feel the need to get up and moving. The sun usually woke her the moment that Lucina felt its rays on her face. Caleb wasn't a morning person and it took a good deal to get him to get up (well except for risen and enemies). It was adorable to see just how cute Caleb could be. In fact Lucina realised that the sun was what had woken her up. Alana was clearly out of bed and Lucina could hear her talking to Laurent about something. The words were muffled and Lucina sighed. Caleb was of course holding her in such a way that getting up wasn't easy. Plus she could hear the steady beat of his heart and that was lulling her back to sleep. However Lucina was certain that they would need to get a move on so she leant up on her arm and was above Caleb, tickling him with her hair. She saw his nose wrinkle slightly and spoke, "Caleb,"

The response she had made it perfectly clear that he was awake. However it seemed that he didn't exactly want to get up. With a sigh he murmured something that Lucina couldn't catch,

"Caleb," Lucina responded, "I _know_ that you are awake," She smiled faintly and chuckled, "And I know that we have work to do."

"No we don't," Caleb replied surprising Lucina with a kiss, "and I don't want to get up yet..." He held Lucina with a tenderness that she was certainly familiar with, having been on the receiving end of it for some time. However there was a subtle edge to it, like Caleb needed her embrace. She felt the slight hint of his desire. Lucina frowned slightly. Why in gods' name he hold back like this? Lucina suddenly realised something and leant in to kiss him. She felt him stiffen slightly in surprise but then he seemed to let out a soft inaudible moan, she wanted more than just an embrace, so too did Caleb. Lucina decided that she would try to at least move things to a slightly more intimate level. For both their sakes.

Of course most of the future Shepherds weren't aware as of yet what was going on between their former Exalt and the young tactician. Alana was busy trying to find out more about Yarne and the taguel found that the child was a lot like Caleb. She certainly seemed to be more interested in the practical affect of Yarne being able to transform into a beast. However the girl was smart to a degree for someone so young. The fact that Alana had grown quite a bit since they found her was also something to note. In fact Yarne was sure that the child had to at the very least be the size of a nine year old child. He'd also heard talk that they were going to have to make their move and soon. Things were not as peaceful as they'd hoped and they needed to find Kjelle and the rest of their group.


	12. XII: Rising Darkness

**Chapter XII: The Darkness Rising**

Caleb didn't entirely know what had started their morning off like this. One minute he was half asleep kissing his wife and the next she was settled over him, kissing him with a fire that quite frankly he was enjoying.

He did however have the slight nagging doubt that _if_ they went there...doubtless there would be a _lot_ of ribbing from some of the others. Severa was the one that came to mind as he thought about it. The former Duchess of Rosanne wasn't one to be trifled with and likely she would be slightly appalled at them for even thinking of such intimacy with Alana around but Caleb was mostly sure that the little one _wasn't_ close enough to know what was going on. He'd heard the child's voice fade away with Laurent's sounding like they were heading to the "mess tent".

Even so he did his best not to be too loud, though it was difficult to do as he felt the subtle movements of his wife's body shifting to a slightly more intimate position. He felt her touch light and cautious, the kind of cautious that sort permission of intimacy that Caleb _knew_ that he wanted. However he also knew that he didn't want to force her into any of it. He enjoyed her kisses, and adjusted his body so that she was stably above him, her weight over his hips braced so that he could, (if he tipped his hips to meet hers) enter her, although he wasn't sure that was what she wanted. Even if they were naked as they currently were.

Their clothing had been discarded on the ground and for Caleb there was a subtle fire he had felt before, but had tried to ignore it as best he could. He _knew_ that fire. It made him more acutely aware of his length; it became that bit more sensitive. He felt like he was pushing a bit too much; that they were doing this too soon; however in his state of being slightly dazed and somewhat caught in the moment he couldn't bring himself to say even a word otherwise. The tactician in a drunken like state robbed of his senses barely registered what Lucina was saying, but when her hips tipped and he felt a tight wetness slowly encase his length he couldn't help but moan, his grip tightening on the bed roll a little as he felt pleasure from the motion. Caleb wasn't even aware of the fact that Lucina was still for a moment, but his eyes sort hers as if to ask her if _this_ was what she wanted. Seeking her permission and to perhaps try and tell her he _wanted_ this. He wanted to be like this with her, inside of her; to be one in the only way that they could.

Lucina looked at Caleb; his face was flushed and his breathing was ragged. His knuckles where white as he gripped the bed roll and a low moan escaped him each time that she moved her hips along his length. She felt him within her; a solid fit that made her feel one with him and the twitching that sent shivers of pleasure down her spine that she simply couldn't ignore. She moved slightly and another moan escaped the young tactician. Lucina felt a wave of pleasure that she couldn't explain. She saw _her_ tactician's features twitch with each movement her hips made and his low moans egged her on just a bit. She couldn't help but moan a little with him. She felt the pleasure getting stronger and stronger; progressively increasing in increments that had Caleb's moans raise in their volume even though he desperately tried to keep them as low as possible. It was so hard to concentrate on anything else. All that she knew was the pleasure rising, her Caleb moaning, her own moans and the steady increase of a lack of control.

Caleb felt it. The point before the inevitable fall that came. Heat poured around him, inside of her and the release he felt...it made him feel a different yet equally important need. The need to hold his wife in his arms to tenderly hold her and not let go for a while. He couldn't help but bask in the afterglow of what had happened. Lucina resting on him, rolling to his side as he managed to help her lay beside him again. He absently was reminded of something he'd once learned from some of the more...lewd male Shepherds, particularly a certain brash warrior who tended to forget his axe from time to time, Caleb sighed but the memory took over.

" _Ya know kid, when it comes to women, ya gonna want to bring ya A-Game," Vaike said clearly enjoying himself with teasing the eleven year old boy, who for the most part had only been told by tutors about a man's "marital duties". Caleb had not entirely understood what Vaike was saying but the glare from his mother was hint enough that Vaike was treading dangerous waters, "Ya see, aint no woman gonna take a man that don't know how to have her screaming his name." Vaike said proudly, only for Robin to growl,_

" _Vaike you say one more word of it..."_

" _Oh phulease," Vaike shot back at Robin, "Ya know the tutors are talkin' 'bout it right? The kid needs to learn about that," He grinned, "Besides a woman makes for a fine sheathe."_

 _Caleb was confused and looked to his mother for an explanation, Robin sighed, "When you're older." She said leaving no room for arguments, but Vaike wasn't done and Caleb saw the man grin even wider,_

" _Even better than being in a sheath is having ya cherry popped by a woman of skill," He added, "And even more better is when ya start with ya cherry being popped and then sheathing it."_

 _Of course Caleb didn't understand a word of it but Robin did and she whacked Vaike with a tome across the back of his head, "Why in gods' name...just don't Vaike!" She yelled at him, "Stop being so crude around a child!"_

Caleb felt a low chuckled escape his throat. ' _Ah Vaike_ ,' Caleb thought to himself, ' _I still don't know how you managed to marry Cherche with a mind like that._ ' he sighed and realised that there was a subtle cough and he tensed. He listened carefully but the cough wasn't heard again and he sighed. He _knew_ that they had taken a risk but he didn't think they were going to get too caught out. He felt like he needed a break from the tension but he also felt like there was something else he was missing slightly.

Severa was in a mood. Everyone had come to the mess tent except for two individuals whom according to Nah and Yarne were having a "moment". She gripped about it of course but then Nah had to point out that as far as she was aware they hadn't even had the chance to consummate their relationship yet, so suggested to just leave them be. Of course Laurent had done his best to distract little Alana, but she still wanted her parents after an hour. Severa however decided that she would go and see if they were...decent as she put it. An hour was plenty of time for them to have their lover's embrace although Laurent wasn't so sure it was fair to either of them. The former Duchess would hear no more. She marched up to their tent and said scathingly, "You two had better get up, you're missing lunch," and heard faint curses from within and what sounded like a scramble to get ready. She then marched back to the mess tent looking a little less angry but a little guilty. She would apologise to them later.

Caleb decided to thank the lucky stars that Severa hadn't come into their tent. He knew what she was like, and the fiery young woman was right to an extent. He sighed as he raced to get dressed with Lucina. Both had a laugh when Caleb had his shirt on backwards. Even funnier to them was Lucina's tunic being lopsided. So by the time they were fully presentable, little Alana had ambushed them and hugged both of them with a fierceness that Caleb knew was tempered with eagerness at being with them. Caleb had to smile a little as he hugged her. Lucina lead the way to the mess tent where Caleb saw the subtle hint of ribbing being held back because of the child in the tent. He sighed, so much for them being subtle about it. There were only two people that he could think of that would have heard any of it and he frowned. Of course they _would_ hear that. He wondered if that was the reason that everyone was looking at them curiously. He sighed grabbed something to eat after thanking Severa and found Lucina sitting across from him with Alana sitting at his side today. She chattered like normal and Caleb found himself smiling just a little. Her curiosity was infectious and he soon found himself talking about battle tactics and strategies. Everyone was fine and were as talkative as normal. So perhaps the risk was worth it, Caleb decided, but the next time that they decided to be intimate he would have to make _damn_ certain that no one caught wind of it. Getting _that_ close to being caught wasn't a good thing.

Robin sighed as she felt the familiar weight of a small body crawling into bed with her. This was a strange feeling to say the least with a small toddler in her bed. Hard to believe that he was almost two years old. She sighed as moonlight caught the sleeping form of the boy, his eyes closed like a little angel in her bed. She couldn't even begin to wrap her head around the fact that her son was supposed to _be_ Grima, it was like trying to imagine Validar as a loving husband, the image just didn't fit in her head. It was a clash of what she had known and what she had wished to be true that just didn't work. Robin sighed and looked over the sleeping toddler again with a strange feeling hitting her chest.

Grima paced the length of the sumptuous room in agitation. He'd found the blue haired puppet just in time before his magic would fail to preserve her. But that wasn't what had him so frustrated. The fruit that should have been with her was gone and the pent up energy was making him angry. With a frown he looked at the blue haired puppet. He _needed_ her now. His dark magic flowed from his body, to hell with it. He wanted to vent some of his frustration and the puppet was ideal. For some reason this puppet was the _only_ one that he could use to quench the need to have his vessel filled with the pleasure of sex. Why he seemed drawn to the dark royal blue hair Grima did not know; perhaps it was partly due to his host's feelings towards the puppet, perhaps it was the thought of taking one marked by Naga in such a primal way; rendering himself spent with juices flowing over whatever surface on which he happened to take her upon. Her juices and the juices from his host's body melding in a way that just served to make Grima smirk with satisfaction thinking about it.

Already the body was responding to the line of thought and the puppet was in the perfect position for him. He wanted to take her and take her he would if Validar were to hurry up and give him what he wanted. Honestly he should have made the white haired puppet fetch him the sacrifice. However Grima wanted some time alone with his blue haired puppet, time that Validar didn't seem to understand as Grima could hear the fool outside the door. Grima snapped his fingers she moved and behind the curtain and waited for the fool to enter and when he did, Grima's eyes were glowing crimson as his anger had threatened to reach boiling point,

"Master Grima," Validar bowed and spoke silkily, "We have bought the requested..."

"Then leave it here!" Grima snapped in response, and Validar flinched as Grima's magic grew more pronounced,

"O-of course," Validar said hastily standing to bring to Grima what he'd demanded. A maiden to drain of her life force so that he could maintain his magical power. The girl that was dragged in was a young cleric chained so that she couldn't fight back. Her hands bound to her neck and her legs spread apart. Grima looked at the girl with indifference while she struggled against the chains fear evident for all to see. Grima motioned for Validar to leave. The man backed away quickly and a female sorcerer said before they turned to leave,

"Forgive us Master Grima, she is too weak and-"

"SILENCE!" Grima roared, and the Sorceress flinched trying not to show how disappointed she was with herself or her son for bringing the weak maiden to Grima even though she was the only one they had been able to procure for him that matched his request, "You will bring me another," He growled raising his right hand, the maiden finally realised what was going on and started to scream,

"P-please...h-have m-mercy I don't want t-" She started to cry as Grima silenced her with a snap of his fingers, dark magic stealing away her voice. She would need to be broken first and he motioned for the pair to leave. They had their orders and he made it clear that they were not to disturb him. Validar and the Sorceress left and closed the door behind them as Grima had given them orders to bring him another sacrifice to make into a risen. This time they would succeed and bring Grima what he wanted. This time they would bring him a powerful sacrifice.

With that distraction dispensed with he snapped his fingers and his puppet came out from behind the curtains. He then took off the cleric's headdress to see if she had the desired hair colour and grinned. She would be added to his puppets but he turned his attention to his first call of business. Now he would do what had been denied from him the moment he'd entered this world. He made his puppet lay upon the sumptuous bed and took her with a desire that had him thrusting into her violently. He filled his puppet with his juices until he was spent. Then when he regained his energy he would break the cleric next.

Caleb gasped in pain as he fell out of the bedroll he shared with Lucina. Uncertain as to what woke him he gripped his head resting it between his knees. Lucina was soundly asleep and Caleb sat for a few more minutes. The cold air was biting him but he couldn't sleep. He rose to check on Alana and saw that she was sleeping peacefully. It was a relief. He let out a low groan and made his way outside feeling the all to familiar need to relieve his bladder. The cold annoyed him and he didn't like being exposed to it more than needed. He tried to make it as short as possible and sighed when he was finally done. He shifted his clothing to make sure that he was straightened up and then turned towards his tent wondering what had woken him in the first place. He sighed and crawled back into the bedroll, sinking into the warmth he'd not wanted to leave.


	13. XIII: Heart of a Ghost Town

**Chapter XIII: Heart of the Ghost Town**

There was a stillness in the air as the future Shepherds walked through the snow and ice. Caleb was miserable but given that it was cold, it was to be expected. He knew that Lucina wasn't enjoying the cold either but they had to follow up the lead that they had only just got. A woman had told them that a friend of hers was out for a fight and Lucina declared rather calmly that they would travel to where the woman was fighting and make sure that she wasn't killed. Caleb assessed the situation and came up with their strategy. It was clear that they had to cut down all of the rogues in the building in order to save the young woman, who he was pretty sure was Kjelle. Caleb and Lucina had all of the future Shepherds deployed for the mission. Alana was back with the lady they had just left and Caleb was already feeling uneasy about it as he'd not wanted to leave her behind but he ultimately knew for her safety he had to.

He made certain to take out as much of the men in their way as possible, Lucina joining him in the fight. They managed to get to the door and Caleb quickly tried to get it open. He cursed, "It's locked," He growled, "Lucy cover me!"  
"R-right." Lucina responded as the rest of the future Shepherds took care of the reinforcements. Caleb pulled out the closest thing he had to a lock pick and got to work. Thank gods he'd been smart enough to learn the skill Locktouch. It saved them having to worry too much and given that Yarne also knew how to deal with locks as well it was a good thing. They had yet to get Kjelle and it was almost too dangerous for them to get her. Caleb finally got the door open as Kjelle was beginning to round on the man that was the cause of the present mess. Caleb and the others ran towards her before she could get a move to take out the archers that were there,  
"Kjelle!" Lucina cried,  
"Huh?! Lucina?! Caleb?!" She turned and they ran over to her,  
"Thank gods!" Lucina heaved a sigh of relief, "We heard that this man uses underhanded tactics and came to deal with the rabble for you so you can focus on your duel."  
Kjelle laughed, "I see, thank you."  
"No problem," Caleb smiled at her, "We're just about done."  
"Hey, lemme back Kjelle up!" Yarne called running over to them, "I won't let you down."  
"Fine if you insist Yarne, don't get in my way."  
"I won't!" Yarne said and Caleb sighed. Those two were always the same. He couldn't get why of all people that would help Kjelle it would be Yarne. He turned his attention to the incoming archers,  
"You ready Lucy?" Caleb spoke,  
"Yes," Lucina replied gripping her Falchion tightly, "Ready when you are my love."  
Caleb blushed violently and said, "R-right, then let's take them down!" And took aim at the nearest archer, "THORON!" The archer fell before he even had time to draw his bow. Caleb was still blushing afterwards.

"And then he was all like 'THORON' and they were all like 'argh' and we were all like 'whoa'," Owain grinned regaling everyone with the events that had happened, "And of course let us not forget the fair maiden Kjelle cut down the soulless black-hearted murderer and stopped him dead in his tracks with her amazing secret technique."  
The woman was so relieved that Kjelle had survived that she was more than happy to host the future Shepherds for the night...although she was hoping that they would stay for a while longer she noticed that they seemed to have some kind of mission that they had to fulfil apparently and she decided that she would do what she could to help them. After all they did avenge her lost husband.

Grima sat on the edge of the sumptuous bed lost in his own thoughts. Beside him was his favourite puppet. The silent presence was a relief that he didn't think was possible. How he'd missed her. Her scent was a fragrance that was pleasing to him and he sighed. Losing her was too much. With a sigh he waited for the white haired puppet to come with sustenance and absently he reached for her. His hand pulling her slightly closer to him. He had been so close to losing her forever and that thought alone made him furious. He trembled with emotions that he'd never had to experience before. It didn't make sense. He pulled the puppet close and for not the first time touched her. He felt the emotions boil over and pressed her close to his chest. Why on earth was he crying? His grip tightened on the puppet as he tried to get himself back under control. His damn host was the cause of Grima's current condition, of that he was certain. But for the moment he let himself feel what his host was feeling, burying his nose in his puppet's hair, drawing her soothing scent into him to the point of intoxication. Right now all he wanted was her. And if they so much as disturbed him this time...he would make it painfully clear of his displeasure. He wanted oddly enough to be more...gentle than the last time. Perhaps it was his host getting to him, or perhaps it was because he'd had his fill and this was more like comfort sex than the normal sex that he had with his puppet. Grima didn't know. The more likely reason was comfort but he did not want to think that it was that. He reached to tip her onto her back, consiquences be damned he would make himself intoxicated with her scent. His fingers brushed her thighs, opening them as he trailed them up her leg. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to have some time for this. He could hear the approach however of footsteps. High heeled boots if he were not mistaken. He let out a low annoyed grunt but made no move to cease his actions. He mentally goaded the wearer of the boots to walk in. He would bring them a world of pain if they dared. The boots came to a stop and he had the puppet resting on his lap, not the usual way to take her but he wondered abesntly if the result would be the same. The boots clacked again and he decided that enough time had been wasted and slipped his puppet into a position to take her in this new method. It certainly felt little different than normal; Grima bracing as his puppets hips moved along his length. It was reassuring for him. The door almost opened when a silken voice said, "Come now Aversa, must you put your nose where it does not belong? Master Grima said that he did not wish to be disturbed. No one would notice if you went missing girl." Grima allowed a wolfish grin on his face pushing the puppet to moved faster, harder as he planned what he would do if Aversa did indeed decide to step into the room. She had a decent set of breasts although she paled in comparision to his puppet. Still a little fun couldn't hurt. He felt the warmth as he came. His puppet was where he could hold her. He felt content. And Aversa didn't enter the room, not that Grima cared as he still had that cute little cleric to have fun with next.

Caleb unleashed a yawn as he sat up trying to work out what he had to do. From what he'd heard the woman that they were staying with wasn't aware of a war with Valm but she guessed that it was possible to say the least. If not for the fact that she was sneaking glances at them every so often Caleb would have found it almost peaceful to work on strategies where he was but...even he had his limits. With a sigh he walked out to where Laurent was standing guard with Kjelle,  
"Good eve, Caleb," Laurent spoke levelly, "There has been no trouble of late."  
"Good," The tactician replied running a hand through his hair, "That's good." He then pulled his hood up to keep the cold off him a little more. Shivering a little Caleb pulled his hands into his sleeves and sighed,  
"Something up?" Kjelle said after a while tilting her head as she did so and Caleb sighed,  
"We need to get to the Port Regna," Caleb said at last stomping his feet in an effort to stay the cold without resorting to magic as Laurent was currently doing. He rubbed his palms together, "Or get to the capital of the west," Caleb said looking over the snowfall beyond the shelter where he was standing, "We're going to leave at first light."  
"But what about...?" Kjelle began then stopped,  
"It's what Lucina wanted," Caleb said quietly, "Yarne and Nah will take on the next watch, ok."  
"Alright." Kjelle frowned,  
"Trust me, we're going to be fine."  
"If you say so." Kjelle sighed,  
"Just try to get some rest Kjelle," Caleb said kindly, "You were injured in that fight after all and I don't want one of my best fighters to be out of action."  
"Yessir," Kjelle said saluting the tactician with a smile. She couldn't help but feel that Caleb was being too nice to her sometimes, "We'll keep an eye out for trouble in the meantime."  
"Thank you," Caleb lowered his head, "I wonder where the others are...?"  
"Yes, I quite wonder as well," Laurent responded, "Niether Inigo nor Gerome seem to be present here...should we...?"  
"Not yet Laurent," Caleb replied stomping his feet again, "We'll need to get in the Shepherds' shadow then we should be able to make it to search Valentia," Caleb shivered again, "Dear Naga, please let us find them soon."  
Kjelle looked at her lance then turned her attention to the snowfield beyond them. She frowned. Inigo she could do without, Gerome though...she sighed, both were her comrades and she decided that she would do her best to help them be found. She really didn't want to think of another death happening.

Caleb shivered as they travelled. He grit his teeth concerned for little Alana. She was being quite brave keeping up with them but Caleb knew that she wouldn't last much longer, he spoke to Lucina, "We need to find somewhere to get out of the cold."  
"Caleb what is it?" Lucina asked concerned,  
"Alana...she's not coping and I don't think she knows how to use fire magic yet."  
Lucina turned to see their daughter shivering in a snowdrift, "Everyone! We need to find a place to set up camp immediately."  
The rest of the future Shepherds stopped and Laurent spoke, "According to the map we're not far from a suitable camp site." Caleb turned to face the mage who was holding the map with rigid hands, cold no doubt about it,  
"Laurent," Caleb spoke kindly, "I know that you're sure of where would be a good spot but some of us might not make it that far," Caleb came to stand by Alana's side, "We have to find a place that isn't too hard to reach."  
"Hmm, unless we..."  
" _I...I'm...not...sure...we're...going...to...make...it_ ," Cynthia said teeth chattering, " _Love...bird...is...cold...too_."  
"All the more reason to find a place now." Caleb emphasised. He looked out beyond them and raised his right hand, fire erupted from his palm surrounding the group. Lovebird let out a grateful whinny and to their surprise Caleb's magic revealed a path. Alana stayed close to her father for the moment and the future Shepherds followed the path Caleb and Laurent clearing it with fire magic. They eventually came to a village to their surprise. It was empty and looked to be abandoned. Caleb noticed upon closer inspection the buildings were very run down. The place had been abandoned for quite some time. However he knew that for the most part, they could handle it. Lucina was the one that eventually spoke,  
"Alright everyone, we need to get to work," She spoke calmly and clearly, "find what materials we can use and we'll patch up some of the buildings if we can. Anything we can't use will be allotted to use for fire."

Caleb walked around the village making note of the buildings that were the easiest to fix and those that they would have to pull down. He checked inside and outside; the houses were clearly all one level. He then came to what might have passed for an inn and noticed that it seemed to be the most structurally sound of the buildings. It had two floors and Caleb went to report to Lucina. The others had found various odds and ends, things left behind that people couldn't take with them. There were some tools that they could work with and the others listened as Caleb explained what he'd found in his search area. Lucina gave a thoughtful look, "Alright, I suppose our best bet is the large building that Caleb found," She said, "It will be enough to keep us sheltered if we have enough to patch it up."  
And so it was that they were patching up a very run-down inn. Once it was patched up it was actually quite nice. Alana was bundled into her bed roll over near the fireplace while the others focused on locating more supplies. There was some food that was pretty frozen that they could use. Caleb and Laurent had found some fire tomes of all things and made use of them cooking up the food that they needed for the time being. Alana ate her share and then fell asleep while Caleb and Lucina held a slight meeting with the others.

The winds howled over snowfields dumping more snow over the landscape. It was hard for anyone to travel without getting cold Robin had to wonder if there people were lying when they said that an abandoned village had ghosts running around it. With a sigh she continued with the Shepherds travelling to Port Regna. The journey was tough. Robin was uncomfortable with leaving her two year old son behind. Chrom and Maribelle were both clearly uneasy about leaving their infant Lucina at the castle as well. She found herself talking with Maribelle, the later having reasoned that both of their children would be fine. Of course Robin could see that it was taking all of Maribelle's self control not to fret over the children and Robin decided that she would try and help as much as possible. Because she missed her child as well.

Three weeks saw Caleb and the others travel through some of the coldest areas Regna Ferox had to offer. Alana had to be bundled up and practically carried as they travelled as the girl was still too small to not be affected by the cold. Caleb carried his small daughter across some of the roughest terrain and was glad that they'd decided to try and take each leg of their trip into bite sized pieces. Caleb found that it was easier to deal with it if the trip was kept short and they found shelter quickly. Failing that they hunted for anything that might help them. They didn't find much but at least they were getting what they needed. It was hard to say how much time had passed as they made haste to get to Port Regna. Caleb remembered the stories of the war; that his mother had told him when he was old enough to start learning battle tactics and she tried to get the best possible outcome. It was hard and Caleb was left with a very bitter taste at the thought of those thay were lost. Even so he had work to do. Finding the Shepherds were of course the most important thing, Caleb knew that they had to help where they could and if possible get to do what they could to help.

They made it to Port Regna and the town was in shambles. Caleb knew however that they had to get to Carrion Isle. This time they had to get to a safe point. Lucina managed to talk to the captian that would take the Shepherds across and he agreed to let then travel with the Shepherds. Caleb was glad he'd thought to say they were "new recruits" it was pretty close to the truth anyway and they needed to get to the Isle to keep an eye on the Shepherds...Lucina had done what she could at any rate.

As they got on board, Caleb did his best not to wonder if they were off. He spent his time close to Lucina and Alana; time he was enjoying. If they were not on the fairy boat to Carrion Isle he would have found it more so. Poor Alana was ill and he and Lucina did what they could to keep her from being too sick. They did for the most part keep relatively out of sight.

The boat ride was a short one. Which Caleb was grateful for. He allowed hiself some time to stretch as they kept close enough to the Shepherds that they were apart of the escorting troops. So far they had not been seen by Chrom or the main part of the miltia. It was a good start. Caleb watched as Lucina kept to his side, Alana keeping near her parents. They came to a halt not far from a building that gave Caleb the creeps. He was surprised when only Chrom, his mother and Frederick went to enter the building...without troops. Caleb frowned and Lucina grabbed his arm, "No Caleb," she said softly, "they will be fine,"  
"Lucy...I know it's just...something doesn't feel right." Caleb said quietly and there was an air of silence.

Three hours passed before Caleb saw the three return and he nudged Lucina. She looked at them and frowned, "Did something happen?" She asked softly  
"I'd be willing to bet something did," Caleb replied and the others looked to them, "We hang back for now," Caleb said, "we can't afford to get too close."

Later that night the Future Shepherds had a meeting. Caleb had felt his head ache to the point that he could barely walk and it was starting to get concerning. Lucina and the others were worried as it could very well mean that there could be risen. Lucina didn't know what to do but she realised they had to alert the Shepherds. They went to move off to alert Chrom when a yell sounded, and there was a call for anyone who could fight and carried weapons to prepare to fight. Caleb looked grim, "Risen," he said sharply and Lucina nodded. "We need to move now!"

The fighting was seriously not welcome as Caleb and Lucina used the fight to try and reach their parents. Laurent kept Alana safe for them but it took all of Caleb's concerntration to fight. He made certain to have Lucina backed up, the risen were not playing fair. To his surprise Lucina managed to use Aether a couple of times and he managed to use Ignus, though how was a mystery to him. He frowned and relised that the skills had surfaced. Which meant they had inherited them. Lucina had Dual Support Plus and Caleb checked his own. Ignus and Vengence. He frowned and the relised that he needed to focus. He guided Lucina and the others as best he could keeping in line with his mother's strategy as much as possible. The Future Shepherds however fought with a cohesion that the Shepherds just didn't. Chrom and Maribelle were fighting together and that was all good and well but Caleb was sure that they were like it before the war. With a groan he did what he could to make it seem that they were following Robin's orders. He was almost close enough to Chrom and Maribelle as well as his own mother. And then there were reinforcements. Caleb had the Furture Shepherds immediately deal with them as quickly as possible and before long they were back on track. Caleb managed to get to Chrom and Robin just as they ended the fight. He and Lucina both came to talk to their parents jointly when,  
"Chrom look out!" Robin cried,  
"Father no!" Lucina cried. However Chrom wasn't the only one in danger,  
"Mother look out!" Caleb cried leaping to protect her from a second risen. Lucina blocked the risen assassin while Caleb blocked the Sorcerer that attacked Robin. Both of them heaved a sigh of relief only to have both Chrom and Robin look at them confused. Caleb looked at Lucina and she winced. He sighed, "We need to talk...privately," And Robin frowned  
"That we do." said the tactician.

So it was that Chrom and Robin stood in a clearing with Marth and Kris, the pair exchanged looks with one another and Marth sighed, "I don't even know where to begin..." she said and Robin looked at Chrom,  
"We already know that you both aren't Marth and Kris but we have little else to call you," Chrom said looking at the pair, "however we won't ask you to reveal anything you don't want to."  
Kris spoke, "I suppose the truth would be best, don't you think Lucina?"  
Chrom felt his jaw drop slightly and then "Marth" nodded, "Of course Caleb," he and Robin exchanged a shocked look and the young woman sighed, "Look closely and all will be made clear."

Chrom watched as "Marth" came and stood before him and fully looked him in the eye. At first his didn't notice but then he looked at her properly, "Th-that's the..." if Chrom's jaw could drop further it would have as it was he came to a realisation, "Lucina..." he gulped and then he turned to "Kris" and the young man sighed,  
"She is the future version of your child in the palace." "Kris" said,  
"And you?" Robin asked the young man. He sighed and rolled back his sleeve. Chrom wondered what he was doing but then he exposed his right hand and Robin went white, "The...Mark of Grima...it can't be...Caleb..." then Robin looked sad, "you deserve more from me than a coat and a world of troubles." Chrom could see Caleb bite his bottom lip and tears welling in his eyes. Lucina was close to tears as well and Chrom gently brushed back the one that had spilled over. Lucina lost all control and cried  
"Father!" And it set Caleb off, although he didn't crash into his mother as Lucina had half crashed into Chrom he saw Robin pull the young man into a hug.  
"M-mother..." Caleb cried softly and Robin pat the boy's back.

After a while Lucina sniffled and Robin let go of Caleb to reveal that for the time being at least, he'd calmed, "Better now you two?" Chrom asked,  
"I'm so sorry," Lucina said looking guilty, "it all came back at once."  
"I still find it hard to believe," Robin admitted, "And yet..." she wiped her son's face and had a smile on her face, "the proof is before us." Chrom chuckled and Robin rolled her eyes, "Don't you start...Maribelle is going to have to have the truth of the matter explained sooner rather than later you know Chrom. With them in this state..."  
"People could get the wrong idea." Caleb finished for his mother, "GODS DAMN IT WHY DID I NOT THINK OF THAT!"  
"Caleb," Lucina gripped his arm and he sighed, "We just have to tell the truth."  
"Yeah and get ribbing from the others," he shot back with a sigh, "I am so not ready for that one." And Lucina winced, but she didn't let go of his arm which made Robin raise her eyebrows. She whispered to Chrom and he gaped at her. He didn't get to retort as Maribelle arrived and she looked less than happy.

Half an hour later and Caleb was unsure if they'd made the right choice. They had of course managed to cause enough trouble with Maribelle (which Caleb had to admit was the last thing that he intended to have happen) as she'd been furious at first that Chrom was "cheating" on her and Caleb had explained the situation to her. Suffice to say Maribelle was eventually calmed down. Lissa and Sumia both arrived as Lucina had a moment with Maribelle and Caleb noticed his mother kept wanting to hug him. It was nice he supposed but it was slightly embarrassing for him as well. Then of course the others arrived and Caleb knew there was some ribbing hiding.

So it was that Lucina and Caleb were in the strategy tent with Alana and Robin. Brady was having his turn with Chrom and Maribelle and Caleb wanted his mother to meet Alana. It wasn't hard to see the initial shock on Robin's face. But the little girl soon had her grandmother warm up to her. Robin had suggested that Caleb be her assistant for the up comming war, which he accepted. She then asked him in Plegian about why Lucina was with him and he sighed, "Lucy, help...mother wants to know why you're...mmmph," Which led Robin to gape in shock,  
"Because we're married dear," Lucina replied casually and Caleb went bright red and coughed,  
"I suppose that's one way to tell her..."  
And then there was a rapid fire in Plegian. Which Caleb ignored. He knew the gist of it however. And Lucina sighed, "Was that too forward?" She asked,  
"No," Caleb replied, "She's just not happy that I, a tactician married his commander." And Lucina chuckled,  
"Why is that a problem?" Lucina asked, "We're hardly shirking our duties and I feel we work better together than we do apart."  
"I'm not going to argue with that." Caleb said calmly and Robin sighed. She had her work cut out for her.

The next morning saw the Shepherds return to Port Regna and Robin was in a state of shock. She couldn't believe that she was a grandmother...or that her son was a married man. She noticed that he was a very gentle husband, a far cry from his own father. He frequently did little things that just didn't at first make sense. Then after a while Robin began to understand the pattern. Caleb would without fail do what he could to make Lucina happy. He often spent time with her when he wasn't doing strategies or having some down time to himself or training Alana. Between Lucina and Caleb little Alana was learning swords and tomes. Robin witnessed herself that Caleb was teaching the girl wind magic. Robin also noticed that some of the other Shepherds (particularly the ones that joined with Caleb and Lucina) sort Caleb out for their problems. Yarne was one such Shepherd and while Robin was unsure who his father was as she didn't have a chance to see Panne.

Life with the Shepherds was interesting, Caleb thought. They were staying in a proper bedroom. He lay on the bed tired but unable to sleep. Lucina wasn't there and he could feel a steady and annoying heat. He didn't want to have to deal with it. He heard the sound of footsteps and voices from the bed and didn't bother getting up. The door opened and Lucina came in and closed it quickly and locked it. Caleb sat up, "Something the matter love?" He asked and Lucina came over to the bed and half flopped beside him,  
"Remind me next time not to tell my mother that we're married."  
"Why Lucy?" Caleb asked concerned,  
"She wouldn't stop complaining about us." Lucina said shortly  
"Ah...I see..." Caleb winced  
"I just...can't stand it when she's like that." Lucina sat up and began to undress and Caleb heard yelling on the other side of the door.  
"Surely she'll get used to it," Caleb sighed, "maybe she needs time."  
"No," Lucina replied removing her tunic and Caleb tried not to let his mind run with the thoughts that were in his head as he beheld Lucina in her small clothes. The fire grew a bit stronger and he groaned, "What about you?" Lucina looked worried as she came to sit directly on his lap. Caleb reached to hug her and spoke calmly,  
"My mother came to terms with us fairly easily, and Chrom doesn't seem to mind."  
"Caleb," Lucina gave him a stern look and Caleb relised that she could feel the tent that was pitched, "I wasn't talking about that..." and he sighed. He had an extremely vivid dream where almost they were in this exact position and he sighed  
"I don't want to be a nuisance..." he said blushing violently, and Lucina sighed.  
"Caleb, if you need it-"  
He held her and sighed, "Lucy...are you sure about this? I don't want to impose..."  
"I am sure about this." Lucina nodded, then she gave him a soft kiss. Caleb had to at least make it even and his shirt fell to the ground. Then he returned to kissing his wife. His pants joined the shirt and he was in his small clothes. The fire grew stronger as Lucina pressed against him, kissing him and Caleb felt an odd sense of relief; that it would be quelled soon. He almost wanted to push the issue but he tempered it. It would not do to be so impatient. He felt his small clothes fall and Lucina's hands beckoning him to keep moving towards their bed, an unspoken requested that Caleb was more than happy to obey. He wasn't surprised when Lucina removed her small clothes and scooted up on to the bed. He joined her and somehow ended up with her underneath him; her legs on either side of his, he felt the selfsame heat from the first time that they had consummated their marriage and he knew that his senses were being robbed. Caleb felt Lucina gently guide him into her and let out a low moan that he'd not realised he'd been holding in as the wetness encased his length for the second time. It was difficult for him to maintian some degree of control. He didn't want to rush her. He felt far better keeping it slow and steady despite the itch he wanted to scratch. The fire and heat burned and Caleb instead focused on a steady rhythm. Despite his body's scream of protest. He moaned. Yet he still needed control even though his body was screaming for more relief. He moved slowly keeping a steady pace savoring the feeling along his length as he pressed himself in; then drew out. Lucina let out low moans as he did so, seemingly enjoying the feeling of him inside of her like this. He was not quite ready for what was next. Lucina let out a low moan, and Caleb went to stop. She however gripped his shoulders and pleaded with him not to stop, to go harder and faster. Caleb let go of his control, obeying her plea.

It wan then that Caleb felt himself enter a state of euphoria that only matched their consummation of their marriage, a feeling he wanted Lucina to have as much as possible. He was in a position that he'd not realised was actually increasing the pleasure that he was feeling. He might not have been aware of it but Lucina was...she had asked Sully for advice and the red armoured cavalier had been surprised, she did however understand that Lucina was _not_ game to ask her mother; and Sully was a married woman as well. So she had despensed some welcome advice for her.  
 _"I'm surprised that you're asking me, but personally try having your husband on top if you haven't already," Sully said with a grin, "he might like it that way,"_  
 _"I see," Lucina had blushed a little but she thanked Sully all the same._

Caleb for his part tried to keep his moans contained but it was difficult to say the least. He felt like he was close to that edge; the fall he knew wouldn't be that far away. He could hear Lucina's hitched breathing and low gasps of pleasure. Caleb allowed himself to fall and felt a warmth as they both fell into the pleasure. Lucina braced him as he drew out and laid beside her. His breathing was slightly rapid his heart still pounding but the fire had died down. He heaved a small sigh of relief and nestled close to her. He was slightly tired and welcomed her embrace.

Maribelle frowned as Robin confirmed what Lucina and Caleb had told them. It listed the pair as married and Maribelle did not understand, "Surely this is strange to you as well Darling?" She asked Robin and the tactician sighed  
"I try not to think of it as strange, after all Caleb _is_ a man and Lucina _is_ a woman after all." Robin replied and Lissa arrived,  
"You might not want to go near their room for a while," The young war cleric giggled, "Who knew he was so good at pleasing a lady!"  
"WHAT?!" Maribelle cried shocked,  
"Seriously Robin, what is the norm for Plegian men in the bedroom?"  
Robin went red then said quietly, "I wouldn't know...my...uh...husband wasn't the nicest man in the world."  
"Oh..." Lissa said and Maribelle was still red,  
"Lissa...darling that is hardly..."  
Then there was a sigh from Robin. "Well I would agree with Maribelle."  
"Fine..." Lissa sighed but the mischievous grin was still on her face, "though I still wanna know~!" she said with a grin.

There was a warmth that Lucina welcomed, she rested with Caleb, resting on his chest listening to his heart beat. It had calmed quite a bit and was soothingly lulling her to sleep. She allowed herself to fall eyes closed and relaxed. They could afford to relax now. Their mission was still important and Lucina knew that. She just wanted to be a little selfish for once and enjoy Caleb's embrace.


	14. XIV: The First Diversion

**Chapter XIV: The First Diversion**

The next day saw Caleb sat in the war council room with his mother. The pair were running a strategy simulation which to Robin's shock, Caleb was winning. Handily. Chrom had been watching the last fifteen minutes or so and had felt it wisest to simply watch. He knew Robin was fighting a losing battle based on the frown that had dominated her face for the last few minutes. It was interesting to see and yet Chrom was glad that the pair were working together. It would he hoped make the war easier to deal with and have Robin carry a lighter burden as a result.

Caleb paused as his mother lost her commander and she sighed, "I am glad that I taught you well." she smiled. Caleb couldn't help but smile too. Despite the fact that he was worried about her. He had hoped that she would have capitalised on his mistakes more than she had.

Maribelle fussed over Lucina and the young woman sighed. She didn't want to talk to her mother given that the blond had hated the thought that Lucina was married to Caleb. The bluenette only had to wonder what her reaction would be if she were to heavens forbid produce another heir for him or realise that the pair had Alana who was THEIR future child. Maribelle's words were ignored and Lucina tried instead to focus on what she was doing. Reading a book on the uses of healing staves seeing as she didn't want to read the romance novels that were in the room. Brady was with Cynthia helping her after the poor girl had a major spill and managed to sprain her ankle. He was always helping Cynthia out, Lucina noticed. She just wished that Caleb would hurry up and save her from her mother's ranting. She sighed and heard something about periods. Then she resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "I haven't had any since before I came back to the past." She shot out, absent mindedly and instantly regreted it. Maribelle let out a horrified gasp,

"What?!"

And Lucina sighed. It was going to be a LONG day in more ways then one. Her mother then ranted about seeing a healer about it and Lucina tuned it out. She didn't care. All of those in from the ruined future had been malnourished to the point that children were impossible and no one cared about it. All of them had not had the monthly blood since Lucina was fourteen, stress had been a factor but the damage that Grima had done was also another. They barely had anything to eat and had to fight for everything they had. Lucina had to admit the rations were a blessing. While others might have complained those that came from the ruined future most certainly did not.

Of course while Lucina was having to deal with her mother Noire sort out Caleb and Robin was surprised. Noire however didn't want to say what was wrong in front of Robin so Caleb offered to talk to her privately. He and Noire left Robin and a confused Chrom. They were out for a few minutes and then Caleb returned looking for the healing staves,

"Is Noire ok?" Robin asked,

"Just a stomach ache." Caleb replied mildly and Robin sighed. It was concerning that Caleb was the one that everyone of the future children chose to see with their problems, save for Lucina. However Robin was certain that there was more to it then that. Noire had looked like it was more than just a stomach ache. To Robin it looked like the poor girl was having cramps that one got when they had their period. Perhaps Caleb was having the grace not to say that in front of Chrom; 'Surprising,' Robin thought. Her son was a strange man that she would have to come to understand at some point.

Three months. That was how long it took the ships to arrive from Plegia fully stocked for the campaign ahead. In those three months Maribelle had little in the way of knowing her daughter's state of health. She appeared to be healthier than when she and the others had first joined the Shepherds but that was all Maribelle knew. She noticed that little Alana had another growth spurt and was surprised by the general increase of energy that the group of future children seemed to have that lead to more training. She watched as Caleb practiced with Brady on how to use tomes Laurent was presently busy with learning the ins and outs of swords from Lucina. She grit her teeth as it should have been HER that taught her son...not some Plegian ruffian that knew nothing about the Ylissean forms of magic and stances. She watched as Caleb calmly encouraged Brady and she felt a pang. This was Robin's son...not some Plegian ruffian she reminded herself and Robin would have trained him to be the best mage possible even if that were using the form of Plegian Mages and Dark Mages. She looked closer at the young man and sighed. She didn't know what to think. He seemed so uncivilized. And yet he seemed to be well educated. Very much unlike some who was a barbarian, he was poised and calm. She had never seen the boy lose his temper, not even once. He was the one that seemed to be the most responsible alongside Laurent and of course Lucina. Yet he came as a mystery. He seemed to carry himself well and yet like her son had a more...informal way of talking with people. He could stomach Vaike's lewdness; yet understand Virion's accent with ease. Hell he could talk every bit as formally as the Archer. Even so Maribelle was undecided as to what to feel about having a son-in-law that was Robin's son. She could see Robin, however; the calculating expression very much like hers. Maribelle sighed and remembered talking to the boy. He was reading a book which on the face of it he would not have been able to understand...should not have been able to understand and yet...he did. He knew what he was reading and had an understanding of the text. He even summerised it for her! Maribelle had thanked him but the shock had been there. She felt like she needed to talk to Lucina but her own daughter had taking to avoiding her lately. Maribelle sighed. She would work out the strange enigma that was Robin's son.

Caleb and Lucina had just settled Alana down when there was a knock on their door. Lucina was the one to answer it and Noire came in looking decidedly pale, "I'm so sorry to have to bother you both," the dark haired archer and Tharja's future daughter appologised, "I didn't realise that I was on...well...you know." and they did as little needed to be said about it. Caleb fetched the heal staff that he kept on hand for such things,

"It's no trouble Noire," Caleb replied, "Besides it's what friends are for."

"I am glad I have friends like you then," Noire smiled, "I'll have to clean up later." the archer nodded and Caleb spoke,

"We'll see about some supplies for you as well Noire."

"Thank you." Noire smiled weakly and left them to get herself bathed after Caleb had done what he could to take the edge off Noire's pain.

Three days later, Lucina hummed as she began her kitchen duty. Severa was with her. Lucina had been sore; uncomfortably so. She had not had cramping like it before so she decided that she would talk with Caleb later about it. Severa had gathered the ingredients that they needed and Lucina busied herself with the prep work. The arguement with Maribelle was still in the bluenette's mind. She couldn't believe that she was being told to leave Caleb. Lucina had protested against her mother's words and stormed out of the room; violin down in its case. She refused to talk to Maribelle after that. Besides Brady was the violinist in the family, not Lucina. She couldn't make it sound any good at all and and it sounded little better than a cat screaming. She had found that on the face of it, she was better at the piano, although she would never tell Maribelle that.

Severa sighed as Lucina diligently did all of the prep work and the red haired mercenary let her. Anyone with eyes in their head could see Lucina taking out her frustration on the food. Severa let her. She felt that the young woman needed it. She was shocked to find out that Lucina wasn't getting on with her mother, but Severa knew the feeling all the same. It was like that for her and Cordelia. The latter being so...perfect that Severa wanted to change her hair to the pale blue that was her father's. Owain had said that red was the colour of Severa's nobility and she (despite her misgivings) had kept it that way. Complete in two long pigtails that reached half way down her thighs.

The former Duchess of Rosanne started to cook the main meal when she felt a strange sensation between her legs. She ignored it and focused on the task at hand. It wasn't painful, just unpleasant.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Chrom had spoken with Maribelle and noticed that Lucina and the others that joined the Shepherds with her all seemed to sit together. They spoke softly and he found it difficult to read what was being said his best guess was that they were talking about private things, if Lucina's expression was anything to go by. Caleb was calm and it seemed that the group were tighter knit than Chrom had first thought. Robin came to them and they stopped only long enough to hear what she had to ask of them. Caleb said something to her and she nodded. Then she came to Chrom, "They sure like to stick together don't they?" Chrom asked his tactician,

"True," Robin replied, "apparently they need some supplies for some of the young women, although Caleb won't tell me which ones need it."

"I guess they are used to managing their own affairs," Chrom sighed, "it would and is likely one hell of an adjustment for them."

"You're very calm about this." Robin responded with a raised eyebrow,

"There is no point in stressing them over something like that," Chrom replied, then he added, "Just make sure there is enough for all of the young women." and Robin knew what he was talking about. She didn't need to have the words for what Chrom was asking of her. She would make the adjustment for the extra women they had in the army.

"I will," Robin promised and then she frowned, "I haven't see Tharja...do you know where she is?"

"With Gaius the last time I checked." Chrom said calmly and Robin sighed in response. She had feared the worst when Tharja's eyes had taken a gleam when she saw Caleb, but if she was with the ginger haired thief it would be fine.

Later that night Lucina heard a frantic knock on the door and she opened it to reveal a white-faced Severa, "Severa is everything alright?" Lucina asked her friend,

"No," the former Duchess winced, "there's damn blood in my platoons." she grumbled and Lucina frowned

"Have you had any sign of-"

"NO! I had no gods' damn warning." Severa snapped then she winced

"Do you need anything?" Lucina asked her,

Severa looked down, "Yeah." she mumbled and Lucina checked though what she had and pulled out some period supplies that Caleb had managed to get for them as discretely as possible from Anna. Of course Severa was the second young woman in as many weeks that had it start up again. With Severa taken care of, Lucina sighed and winced again as more pain cut through her lower body. She was getting less and less comfortable as the night wore on and she sighed. Caleb had yet to come back and Alana had gone to bed. She grimaced as the pain was followed by a less than pleasant sensation. She decided that she would go to have a bath when the door opened to reveal Caleb. He looked tired and she sighed, "Tough day love?"

"You could say that," he grimaced. "I had a chat with Noire and hers seems to have stopped for now."

"It looks like Severa's has started," Lucina disclosed, "she said she didn't get a warning that it was going to come."

"Hmm everyone is different I suppose," Caleb replied thoughtfully, "You holding up alright?" Caleb asked her,

Lucina sighed, "Not really." She admitted, "I think I've spent the entire afternoon cramping up and I feel...off."

"Maybe some rest will help," Caleb offered kindly, "I'll go and get the heal staff."

"Are you sure about that Caleb?" Lucina asked him,

"If you're not feeling right it should help." he replied and she sighed. She wasn't sure what was going on but it couldn't be good.

Caleb was woken with a frantic Lucina practically panicking and he groaned. All he got from her frantic whispers was that there was blood in their bed. Then he firmly gripped her shoulders, "Lucy," he croaked then he swallowed to try sounding less like a frog and more like himself, "It's going to be alright, I'll get you a warm bath and some clean clothes, will you need...?"

"I-I don't know..." Lucina panicked again and Caleb held her for a full minute,

"I'll get it for you." he reasured her. He moved then to prepare a bath and crossed pathes with his mother

"Something wrong?" She asked and Caleb replied,

"No, everything is fine Mother." and Robin frowned,

"I don't think so," she said and Caleb sighed, "look I won't ask much but at least let me help." she said and Caleb felt a chuckle,

"Thanks, but there isn't much that needs to be helped with."

"Alright then," Robin sighed then she looked serious, "How long have you had to watch over them?"

Caleb paused and Robin saw him look down, "S-since I was...uh...I was fourteen." Caleb said quietly as he filled the bucket for Lucina's bath, one that would require a few more buckets,

"I see." Robin said sadly and Caleb continued,

"We had precious few people that we could trust at that point," he used his fire magic to keep the bath warm while he fetched more water. Robin realising her son was filling the bath joined him in his task, "By that stage everyone was on the battle field fighting while we were being kept "safe", though it was hardly safety that we had."

Robin listened to Caleb's tale and learned a great deal. With the task done she left him thinking that the bath was for him.

With the bath ready he bought Lucina in to relax. She sat in the water as he cleaned their bedding. He'd got everything she needed and was about half of the way through what he needed to do to make her comfortable when he was met with none other than Maribelle. He knew that she didn't approve of him and he sighed. She stopped and Caleb would have kept going had she not spoken, "Oh, Caleb...you haven't seen Lucina have you?"

"No," the tactician responded calmly. He knew that Lucina didn't want to talk to Maribelle however he decided that he wouldn't be the one responsible for what happened between Lucina and her mother. He was going to stay out of it. Maribelle regarded him a while longer before she turned back the way she had come. He heaved a sigh of relief and ducked into the bathroom.

With the bleeding sorted Lucina was able to return to bed and know that there wouldn't be blood spilling on their bed.

Caleb was tired the next morning but he didn't make a fuss. They had ships to be packed into and work to do. Caleb spent his time with the Future Shepherds all getting ready for such a trip. They spent their time working out who would share their quarters with who as Owain recently married Severa in the same low key ceremony as Caleb and Lucina, the others also followed suit. It was hardly unheard of but the pairings surprised Caleb. Kjelle was with Yarne and Brady had chosen Cynthia. Noire and Laurent as well as Nah had as yet not paired up and they seemed content to sleep in their own cabins. Caleb and Lucina shared and Alana made sure that she was close to them.

Three days of sailing wasn't exactly comforting to Lucina. She was in agony still and Caleb had done what he could to ease it for her. Alana was worried for her but there was little the child could do. Lucina was glad that she wasn't getting seasick on top of the pain. Although the pain did make her feel like she wanted to be sick. Caleb was surprised when Maribelle had came to speak with him but he said little as he was more focused on the task at hand. Lucina did manage to join Caleb after a while. She might not have felt the best but at least she was out and about.

Chrom stood as the breeze carried them towards the Valmese and towards the beginning of the war. It was hard to believe that things were so peaceful. He noticed that Lucina seemed to join him and he smiled glad to see her and Caleb. It was odd that the pair were married but according to the "Roster" they were and Robin quietly informed him that there were more marriages since they'd left the port. He sighed and wondered if there was something that he was missing and sighed. He'd noticed that Lucina made a point to avoid Maribelle but there was little that he could do. He had to let the pair sort it out. In the meantime he met with Robin and Caleb to discuss what plans they could use against the Valmese. They had a few ideas but nothing solid. Caleb had gone to check on the mounts and Robin spoke to Chrom,

"Do you remember the simulation I ran with Caleb a few days ago Chrom?"

"Yes," the blue haired lord replied, "what about it?"

"Well," Robin began then sighed, "I gave Caleb the worst case possible against the Valmese and...he sacrificed half his fleet against the Valmese. I would never have thought to do it. He knew that we would have plenty of room for the remaning soldiers."

"What?!"Chrom gaped,

"He's a better tactician than I am," the Grandmaster replied. "Far better than I could gave anticipated." she said as Maribelle arrived. The young woman looked between Robin and Chrom and she asked what they meant.

Caleb having checked on the mounts of the Shepherds then went on to do inventory; dull but needed. He made a note of the supplies and then headed back to report to Robin. He didn't notice the quietness of the ship. He did notice that the breeze had stopped and he frowned. Something didn't feel right.


End file.
